Serpentarde jusqu'au bout des ongles
by Daiky
Summary: Une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard, typiquement Serpentard et qui va faire tourner la tête à plus d'une personne. Cendrillon remastérisée ou comment donner des cauchemars à un certain blond. Première fic, soyez prévenus : DM OOC, tendance Mary Sue.
1. Chapitre 1

**Résumé : **Une nouvelle élève aux allures de Cendrillon arrive à Poudlard. Pendant le bal, elle va faire tourner la tête à plus d'une personne. (Description de la vie à Serpentard + histoire d'amour sur le thème de Cendrillon) Drago/OC

**Contexte :** Dumbledore n'a pas essayé d'entrer dans la caverne car il savait que c'était un faux Horcruxe et il n'a pas mis la bague à son doigt. Il a continué, avec Harry, à rechercher les morceaux d'âmes de Voldemort qui a enfin put être vaincu. Cette histoire se passe durant leur septième année.

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages de Harry Potter sont bien sûr à J.K. Rowling. Lia et sa famille, Chris, Emilia et Mei sont à moi!

**Note :** A la fin de cette histoire, vous trouverez une sorte d'analyse du personnage principal ainsi qu'un chapitre bonus.

**Attention (edit du 07.05.2012) : **Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agissait de ma toute première fic, je n'avais donc pas d'expérience et ne savais pas ce qu'était une Mary Sue. Aujourd'hui, j'ai le regret de vous informer que mon OC fait vraiment MS et que Drago est carrément OOC. Je la reprendrais un jour, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. En attendant, je la laisse ici, un peu comme une relique de mes débuts. Alors, si ça ne vous a pas découragé : bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

**_Dans quelle maison de dingues suis-je tombée ?_**

-Tu es dans de beaux draps Lia, constata ma demi-sœur Julie en se penchant par-dessus mon épaule pour lire la lettre.

-Je ne te le fait pas dire sœurette, ajouta Marie en se tenant au-dessus de mon autre épaule.

Non, je ne pouvais le croire. C'était impossible. Comment cette simple lettre, ce simple bout de parchemin froissé pouvait changer ma vie à ce point ? Bien sûr, j'eus tout de suite l'idée de détruire cette preuve de mon incapacité à être _normale_, selon les dires de Mère, mais je n'en fis rien. Je savais parfaitement que mes parents seraient mis au courant par mes demi-sœurs. C'est pourquoi je me contentais de poser simplement la missive sur la table, de me lever en bousculant les deux filles et de monter dans ma chambre pour profiter des derniers instants de calme que je connaîtrais.

Plongée dans mes rêveries, allongée sur mon lit, je ne pus qu'entendre le cri perçant de Mère et la voix tonitruante de mon père que la colère rendait particulièrement audible.

-Renvoyée ? Comment peut-elle être renvoyée ? l'entendis-je s'étouffer avec son accent anglais, suivit de peu par les lamentations de Mère.

Je me levai, lissai les plis de ma robe et me regardai dans le miroir quelques instants. La glace me renvoya une image assez triste de moi-même. Mes cheveux bruns foncés, presque noirs, paraissaient étonnamment ternes. La joie de vivre qui m'habitait presque au quotidien avait désertée mes prunelles, ne laissant plus qu'un semblant d'allégresse dans ces deux coquilles quasiment vide. Ma vie n'avait plus de sens à présent, maintenant que j'avais tout perdue.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et mon père apparut, ivre de rage. Sa figure rouge commençait à se violacée par endroit, signe d'une fureur intense, et ses longs doigts osseux réduisaient en charpie la lettre que j'avais lu un instant plus tôt. Quand à Mère, elle se tenait un peu en arrière, le visage blême, enroulant nerveusement autour de ses doigts boudinés les mèches de sa chevelure blonde.

En réalité ce n'était pas ma mère car celle-ci était morte en me donnant naissance, faisant hériter sa fille de sa chevelure sombre et lisse, ainsi que de la pâleur nacrée de sa peau. Mon père, lui, m'avais légué ses yeux d'un gris délavés et son visage fin au nez allongé et droit. Sa langue maternelle aussi il me l'avait laissé. L'anglais. La seule chose que j'appréciais vraiment chez lui et il en profitait pour me parler souvent dans cette langue. C'est pourquoi je l'appelais Papa. L'autre, c'était ma belle-mère. Une sang-pur française qui était apparue un soir de mes sept ans, apportant avec elle deux filles de deux ans mes aînées, mes demi-sœurs. Oh, cela c'était bien passé au début. Ensuite, les choses s'étaient dégradées et j'avais commencé à l'appeler Mère au lieu d'un Maman timide qu'elle ne méritait plus.

-Lia, qu'avons-nous fait comme erreurs avec toi ? hurlait mon père en agitant son index dans ma direction. Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas être comme tes sœurs ?

Et voilà, on en revenait au problème épineux : mes sœurs, ou plutôt mes demi-sœurs. Comme je le disais précédemment, cela avait bien débuté, il faut l'avouer. Sauf qu'en grandissant, mes parents avaient remarqués que je divergeais de plus en plus de la voie que les deux jeunes filles avaient tracée. En réalité, je ne pouvais m'en éloigner plus.

-Regarde-toi, reprit mon père sans se calmer. Tu n'as eu que cinq BUSE ! Tes sœurs, elles, en ont eu douze chacune. Et tu as eu un D en Poisons et Décoctions Communes! beugla-t-il alors que son visage se contractait horriblement.

Je ne pouvais que lui donner raison sur ma note catastrophique mais, d'un côté, ce n'était pas entièrement de ma faute si mon chaudron avait explosé pendant l'examen. J'aurais du plaindre l'examinateur qui avait reçu une bonne partie de ma potion de Transmutation, le pauvre homme s'était changé en statue de pierre. D'après moi, il avait ainsi pu vérifier que ma mixture marchait très bien. Sauf que lui n'était pas de cet avis et, comble du malheur en entrant en deuxième année à Beauxbâtons, je le retrouvais qui enseignait les Poisons et Décoctions Communes. Oh, il ne me l'avait jamais pardonné mon erreur et s'était acharné sur moi pendant plus d'un mois.

Beauxbâtons. Ce nom sonnait horriblement à mes oreilles. Cette école bourgeoise qui n'accueillait que le gratin des filles de la métropole pendant deux ans. Deux longues années où il fallait préparer et passer les ASPIC, tout en se pliant aux règles de la haute société. Un véritable cauchemar ! En vérité j'ai certains principes moraux et la conformité n'entre pas du tout dedans. Or dans cette école, on nous oblige à avoir une tenue correcte, des manières correctes, un vocabulaire correct… Bref, il faut se conformer au moule de la parfaite petite bourgeoise.

Malgré les nombreux avertissements pour insolence que je recevais au cours de ce premier mois de ma septième année, rien n'annonçait une punition plus sévère. Ce n'était pas que la directrice m'appréciait tout particulièrement, non, le contraire aurait été plus juste. La vrai raison en était l'argent, vice que tout homme porte en son cœur. Ainsi, mon père paya à chaque fois que je me rebellais contre le professeur de potions, qui se démenait comme un diable pour me faire échouer. Bien sûr, on me sermonna et on me punit parce que, soit disant, je dilapidais l'argent de la famille uniquement pour effacer mes erreurs. Alors que d'autres le faisait juste pour s'acheter des vêtements et garnir leur garde robe. Je sais j'aurais du avoir un peu honte de tous ces gallions jetés par les fenêtres, mais le professeur était horrible et mon père très riche.

C'est vrai que Papa est riche, il possède quasiment toutes les vignes du sud de la France et exploite sans vergogne des milliers de Moldus pour pouvoir se vautrer confortablement dans le luxe et le confort. Oh, il ne prend pas un gramme de graisse, contrairement à ma très chère Mère. En effet, aujourd'hui celle-ci atteint à peu de chose près le poids d'un bébé cachalot. Mignon me diriez-vous ? Certes, tant qu'on n'est pas une femme d'un mètre cinquante-deux avec une tendance héréditaire à l'embonpoint. Même la magie reste sans effet devant cet amas de graisse, surement trop effrayé par l'immensité du travail à effectuer…

-Tu es consigné dans ta chambre, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Tu seras puni dès demain quand on aura trouvé un châtiment assez dur pour toi, acheva mon père avant de claquer violemment la porte.

Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers de notre villa du Sud, suivit de Mère. Je distinguai d'ici que ses deux gros pieds potelés amorçaient une descente lente et bruyante. Des coups de marteaux sur le mur n'aurait pas fait plus de bruit ! Enfin, heureusement que l'escalier tenait grâce à la magie.

Langue de vipère, moi ? Mais c'est le propre de l'homme voyons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 **

_**Trois, Deux, Un : Fuyons !**_

Toujours debout au centre de ma chambre, je jetais négligemment un regard autour de moi, cherchant un moyen de retourner la situation. Mon lit à baldaquin aux rideaux bleu nuit ne m'apprit rien de nouveau. Ni même mon immense armoire noire ou ma coiffeuse installée sur un coin du mur. Dépitée, je regardais par la fenêtre et me sentis frustré en voyant pédaler un couple de touriste sur un sentier, au loin dans la montagne.

Cela me rappelait un souvenir. Avant de recevoir le résultat de mes BUSE, je passais la majeure partie de mes étés chez ma marraine, dans un minuscule village éloigné de Cambridge. Tout cela jusqu'à ce que papa et Mère décident qu'elle exerçait une mauvaise influence sur moi et interdirent tout contact et courrier. Mais la dernière fois, j'avais appris à faire du vélo avec un gentil garçon. Comme quoi les Moldus inventent certains objets agréables.

En repensant à ça, une idée surgit dans ma tête. Je me forçai à l'oublier, je n'oserai jamais. Mais telle une sangsue qui ne lâche pas prise, le plan se développa presque contre ma volonté. J'avais trouvé comment m'échapper et cela était tellement idiot et simpliste que je n'y avais pas pensé. Il me suffisait de transplaner ! J'étais sûre que Marraine serait ravie de me voir.

Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Parce que mes dix-sept ans avaient seulement été fêtés la semaine dernière, le 18 octobre, et que je n'avais mon permis de transplaner que depuis deux jours. Rapidement et silencieusement, je fis mes bagages, m'activant à rentrer dans ma valise tout mes vêtements, affaires de toilettes et d'écoles, objets personnels et grand vivarium. Oui, j'ai un serpent, un mamba noir miniature de soixante-quinze centimètres de long Enfin plus miniature que ceux de son espèce qui mesure plus de deux mètres. Je l'avais eu la semaine dernière comme cadeau et l'avais appelé Lilith, c'était une femelle.

Voilà j'étais prête et me dépêchais de prendre la poigné de ma valise avant que ma détermination ne s'effrite. Pensant très fort au lieu où je voulais me rendre, les couleurs ondulèrent brusquement autour de moi et le vent me happa dans son tourbillon. Deux secondes plus tard, je me retrouvai embusquée derrière un sapin, m'assurant que personne ne m'avais vu arriver.

Sur ce, je me levais et découvrit avec plaisir que j'étais entière. Sitôt après je traversais la pelouse très _anglaise_ du jardin arrière de ma marraine. En gros cela veut dire que l'herbe dépasse les vingt-centimètres, que les fleurs et mauvaises herbes poussent dans une belle mêlée de couleur et que les gnomes agitent les herbes en foulant le sol de leur petits pieds. Bref, c'est un peu plus le chambard que les jardins français.

Je n'avais pas encore toqué que la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite femme ronde au regard pétillant, vêtue d'une robe parme et d'un tablier rose, ses cheveux bruns enroulés dans un chignon hirsute. C'est de cette couleur là que serait les cheveux de mon père s'il n'avait pas été chauve, car Marraine est sa sœur aînée.

Si elle fut surprise de me voir arriver, elle ne dit rien et se contenta d'un grand sourire avant de s'effacer pour me laisser passer. Je posai ma valise dans l'entrée et me retournai pour la serrer dans mes bras.

-Par Morgane, ce que tu as grandi ! s'exclama ma marraine avec enthousiasme quand je l'eus lâché. Tu mesures combien maintenant ? Tu pourrais bien être un de ces mannequins Moldus avec ces longues jambes, continua la femme en me détaillant sous toute les coutures.

En réalité je mesure près d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Et si vous croyait que c'est une aubaine, détrompez-vous. J'ai un mal fout à trouver un mec potable à ma taille ! Mais passons.

Marraine m'entraîna dans les étages en portant mon bagage. Elle m'ouvrit ensuite la porte d'une grande chambre toute rose : le lit, la penderie, le bureau, les tapis, la moquette, les rideaux et même la tapisserie. Je retins un haut le cœur. J'avais oublié à quel point il y avait du rose ici.

Dès qu'elle fut redescendue je m'employai à lancer un sort à la pièce et le rose se changea en un beau bleu sombre. C'était déjà mieux. J'ouvris ensuite ma valise, envoya mes affaires se ranger toutes seules dans le placard, sur le bureau et les étagères, puis je sortis Lilith et l'enroulais autour de mon cou. Sa présence m'apaisa étrangement et le fin reptile posa sa tête triangulaire sur l'une de mes épaules.

En entrant dans la cuisine je vis Marraine sous les fourneaux. Elle préparait un dîner qui risquait d'être fameux. Je m'assis sur l'une des chaises dépareillées, autour de la grande table de bois solide. Peu de temps après, Marraine s'assit en face de moi en posant deux assiettes garnies sur la table. Ni une ni deux, je dévorai l'intégralité de son ragout maison. Une fois rassasiée, je levai les yeux de mon assiette et vis qu'elle me regardait.

-Et donc ? demanda-t-elle tranquillement en tirant sur une cigarette d'où s'échappa des volutes roses.

Je me lançai alors dans le récit de mes aventures, courtes je dois l'avouer. Mon entrée à Beauxbâtons, la difficulté à m'adapter dans ce monde typiquement féminin et traditionnaliste, tout y passa. Enfin je lui racontais la cause de mon renvoi de l'école qui eut lieu vendredi. Je tiendrai à préciser qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes samedi et que j'aurais du être en vacances, à défaut d'être virée.

En réalité c'était à cause de cet abominable professeur de Poisons et décoctions communes, même si l'ambiance très bourgeoise de l'école y était pour beaucoup aussi. J'avais fini par craquer, complètement. Or l'un de mes principaux atouts, Morgane seule sait qu'ils sont peu nombreux, se révèle être le lancé de sortilèges. Sauf que la directrice n'avait pas vu la merveilleuse ingéniosité de mon sort mais plutôt les dégâts qu'il avait provoqué sur l'enseignant. Et bien quoi ? Au moins, avec les lèvres cousues, il ne me tourmenterait plus.

Marraine pouffa quand je lui fis cette dernière remarque puis elle me demanda ce que je comptais faire. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la nuit qui prenait ses aises derrière la fenêtre, cherchant une bonne réponse à cette question.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas, avouais-je lamentablement.

Elle réfléchit plusieurs minutes avant de m'adresser à nouveau la parole.

-Je crois que tu vas devoir changer d'école si tu veux toujours poursuivre tes études, commença-t-elle mystérieusement. J'ai un ami à Poudlard, l'école de magie d'Angleterre. Tu pourrais y entrer, qu'en penses-tu ?

Je réfléchis deux minutes, caressant les écailles sombres de Lilith. Oui, ça pourrait être une bonne idée de repartir à zéro.

-Comment c'est ? demandais-je, avide de savoir si c'était mieux que Beauxbâtons.

Marraine m'offrit un grand sourire et entreprit de me rassurer. Poudlard était à des kilomètres de l'école française. D'abord il s'agissait d'un vrai château avec des tourelles noires, des murs en pierres et des armures. C'est sûr, cela changeait du manoir en marbre blanc de Beauxbâtons. Ensuite les élèves étaient divisés en quatre maisons, chacune ayant sa propre idée des élèves qu'elle acceptait. Ca, ça avait l'air bien.

Après m'avoir décrit Poudlard, Marraine m'incita à aller dormir en me promettant qu'elle allait contacter son ami au plus vite. C'est ainsi que je partis me coucher, remettant Lilith, qui somnolait sur mon épaule, dans sa cage de verre où deux souris se promenait encore.

Le matin, je me réveillais tôt et aidais Marraine dans ses tâches quotidiennes, c'est-à-dire préparer des potions. C'était son commerce à elle, celui duquel elle vivait. Des gens de toute la région venaient lui acheter ses nombreuses décoctions. Celles qui marchaient le mieux était un philtre d'amour très puissant et un remède pour soigner les blessures, mais les potions usant d'un peu de magie noire se vendaient aussi bien.

Cela peut étonner, mais les potions de Marraine, j'ai toujours réussit à les préparer. D'ailleurs je me débrouillais assez bien au collège de Riveblanche, évitant de provoquer des catastrophes toutes les semaines comme cette année. Les potions et moi ça fait deux et il faudrait un excellent professeur pour que je m'améliore.

Mais peut-être qu'à Poudlard…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 **

_**Rencontre du troisième type. Ou peut-être du quatrième ?**_

Les jours passèrent et nous attendions avec impatience une réponse de l'école d'Angleterre. Enfin, le jeudi, la lettre de son ami arriva, suivit par une lettre du Directeur de l'école. Voilà, j'étais accepté !

Le lendemain, nous nous rendirent au Chemin de Traverse en transplanant au Chaudron Baveur. J'y étais allé de nombreuse fois car mon or est entreposé là-bas. Papa affirme toujours que seuls les Britanniques savent gérer l'argent. Moi, ça m'est égal, l'important c'est que mes économies y soient. J'avais revêtis pour la première fois cette semaine une robe de sorcière, noire bien sûr. J'aimais bien porter des vêtements Moldus car il dévoilait ce que les robes des sorciers s'évertuait de cacher, c'est-à-dire le corps humain.

Ainsi, après avoir rempli ma bourse en cuir de dragon, nous nous promenâmes parmi les enseignes. Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas résisté à l'idée d'emmener Lilith. Je me procurais les livres qu'il me manquait d'une part et des robes pour l'école d'autre part. J'achetai aussi plusieurs boîtes de nourriture pour serpents car les souris commençaient à être dures à trouver.

Marraine m'entraîna ensuite dans l'Allée des Embrumes chez Barjow et Beurk. Elle poussa la porte grinçante du magasin et une odeur âcre me prit immédiatement à la gorge tandis qu'un carillon grinçant annonçait notre visite. J'aimais bien cet endroit car on y trouvait vraiment beaucoup de choses étranges. Marraine, elle, s'y rendait pour se procurer des ingrédients rares pour ses potions. C'est sûr que la poudre de sang de dragon ça ne courre pas les rues.

En passant devant un miroir fêlé, je m'examinais rapidement. Mes yeux avaient repris leur chaleur habituelle et le bonheur faisait pétiller mon regard de milles feux. Ou était-ce seulement le miroir qui était magique ? En tout cas je me sentais revivre auprès de Marraine que je n'avais pas revue depuis plus d'un an. J'examinais un présentoir remplie de bague aux armoiries complexes et aux couleurs bigarrés pendant que Marraine marchandait avec le propriétaire qui venait d'arriver.

Un autre portant plus tard, je remarquais que j'aimais tout particulièrement les bijoux bleu et vert sombre. Marraine me rejoignit un peu plus tard et je lui montrais ce qui me plaisait. Elle avait décidé de m'offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire.

Le carillon résonna une nouvelle fois mais je ne me retournais pas. J'entendis la transaction se faire à voix basse puis le client sembla examiner un objet à l'autre bout du magasin.

-Mademoiselle Soren. J'ai quelque chose qui devrait vous plaire, s'empressa de dire Barjow en nous rejoignant pour nous montrer sa nouvelle acquisition.

Pendant que j'examinais l'objet en question, le client demanda à récupérer un certain bijou avant de s'intéresser aux autres rayonnages de la boutique. Ce que le vendeur avait mis entre mes mains était une magnifique chevalière en argent avec une grosse pierre plate d'une couleur bleu nuit sur le dessus. De chaque côté du saphir, deux motifs étaient gravés : deux serpents s'entortillant pour former une sorte de « x », gueules entrouvertes.

Marraine comprit que je la voulais et nous revînmes vers la caisse. Arrivée devant Barjow, je me rendis compte qu'il y avait une autre bague posé sur le comptoir, à même le bois. Je la pris et put constater qu'il s'agissait de la copie conforme de celle que j'avais déjà en main. La seule différence était l'émeraude qui brillait sous le faisceau de lumière rare. J'hésitais sur la marche à suivre quand, tout à coup, quelqu'un me prit la bague verte des mains.

-Celle-ci, je la récupère, indiqua une voix que je reconnus être celle du client qui tournait dans le magasin depuis tout à l'heure.

Je relevais les yeux pour voir enfin à quoi il ressemblait et fut quelque peu surprise. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme de mon âge apparemment et plus grand que moi. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs encadraient un visage aux traits fins et droits et aux pupilles d'acier. Son regard me transperça mais je ne perdis pas contenance. Des années à soutenir le regard de papa, ça laissait des marques. Un léger sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

-Je la reprends Barjow, annonça le jeune homme tout en me fixant avec un certain étonnement qu'il dissimula rapidement.

Ensuite il s'inclina légèrement en susurrant un « Mesdames » poli et disparut dans la rue.

-Vous voulez l'acheter ? demanda le vendeur en désignant la bague bleue que j'avais toujours dans les mains.

Je hochais bien évidemment la tête puis me perdis quelque peu dans le souvenir de ce garçon mystérieux.

En sortant du magasin, nous rejoignîmes le Chemin de Traverse. Une énorme boutique colorée que je n'avais encore jamais vue se tenait sur ma gauche. On aurait dit un gros champignon bariolé planté entre deux façades d'aspect plus traditionnelles. Me traçant un chemin entre les quelques personnes présentes, j'arrivais devant l'enseigne aux lettres d'or: Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Les vitrines étaient remplies de choses qui tournaient, grimpaient et faisaient de la lumière dans des couleurs flamboyantes. C'était magnifique.

-Je te laisse ici et je reviens dans une demi-heure, j'ai une course à faire, annonça Marraine en m'attrapant le bras pour m'arracher à la contemplation de la boutique.

Vérifiant que je l'avais bien entendu, elle partit et me laissa seule. J'entrais dans le magasin et fus surprise par l'absence de clients, il n'y en avait qu'une dizaine dans l'immensité de la pièce. Puis, jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je remarquais qu'il n'était même pas huit heures du matin et constatais alors que les gens devaient surement dormir.

Je me promenais donc entre les rayonnages, stupéfaite par la teneur des cartons empilés sur les étagères. Il y avait là des boites à Flemme pour se rendre malade, des baguettes farceuses, toutes sortes de plumes et de parchemin spéciaux pour les plus cancres des élèves. A un autre bout du magasin se tenait des articles plus féminins : des philtres d'amour, de beauté et j'en passe. J'aperçus aussi toutes sortes de sortilèges en boîtes comme des rêves, des protections, etc. Dans un coin, une grande cage contenait plusieurs centaines de petites boules de poils roses ou violettes. Au moment où je m'y penchais, une silhouette s'approcha de moi.

-Bienvenue mademoiselle. Je peux vous aider ? demanda gaiement une voix légèrement grave.

Je relevais les yeux et souris au vendeur, un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un orange vis et vêtu d'une robe magenta. Je lui expliquais alors que je voulais un de ces animaux. Il ouvrit la cage et me mit dans la main une petite boule de poils violette. Cela ressemblait assez à un Boursourfs miniature avec ses petits yeux noirs qui me regardaient joyeusement.

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un geste que l'animal disparut de ma main. Je contemplais ma paume, éberluée, avant de saisir la cause de la disparition.

-Lilith ! hurlais-je avec consternation en voyant le reptile remonter tranquillement le long de mon bras pour retourner se nicher sur mon cou, le corps légèrement déformé par son repas.

-Ah, ça c'est embêtant, admis une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais et me trouvais nez à nez avec un clone du vendeur précédent. Il me sourit et me contourna, tout en examinant avec attention le serpent.

-Nous sommes jumeaux, m'expliqua le premier vendeur en voyant ma mine stupéfaite. Moi c'est Fred et voici George, annonça-t-il en me montrant son compère. Nous sommes les propriétaires.

Je les saluais d'un léger signe de tête, encore trop catastrophé par la disparition de la boule de poils pour parler.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, commença George avec un grand sourire. On ne te le fera pas payé. Tu peux nous dire comment tu as fait pour en élever un, me dit-il en montrant Lilith du doigt.

-Cela fait des années qu'on essaye mais ça ne marche pas, avoua Fred en fronçant les sourcils.

Je me présentais alors et leur parlais de mon oncle, dresseur de serpents pour le compte des Maharadjas d'Inde.

-Si vous lui dites que vous me connaissez, je suis sûr qu'il vous aidera, leurs expliquais-je.

Les jumeaux étaient enchantés et ils me mirent dans les mains un grand sac de friandises étranges. Ensuite ils me demandèrent d'où je venais et je leur racontais mes déboires à Beauxbâtons. L'explosion de mon chaudron les fit beaucoup rire. Enfin, je dus partir car j'aperçus Marraine dans la rue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **

_**Halloween, je ne t'attendais pas de si tôt**_

Aujourd'hui, dimanche, était un grand jour pour moi. J'entrais officiellement à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Au début de soirée, Marraine et moi transplanâmes à Pré-au-Lard où son ami nous attendait près d'une fontaine. Il s'agissait d'un trentenaire, ou d'un quadragénaire ?, aux longs cheveux noirs et au nez assez grand. Son visage était sévère mais il se détendit quand il vit Marraine s'approcher pour lui faire la bise.

-Severus je te présente ma filleule, Lia Soren. Lia, voici le professeur Rogue.

Le professeur me dévisagea un instant et je pus voir ses sourcils monter d'un cran quand il vit mes vêtements. En fait j'avais oublié de me changer et je portais encore mes habits de l'après-midi. Un short vert un peu court, un top noir et une veste sans manche grise au col droit et aux boutons s'alignant de part et d'autre de l'ouverture du devant.

Marraine parla quelques minutes avec l'homme avant de me faire ses adieux. A ce que je compris, le professeur Rogue devait m'emmener au château. Et à ce que je compris encore, c'était lui qui enseignait les potions. Que Morgane me sauve ! Au moment où je me faisais cette réflexion, Marraine demanda à l'homme de me prendre dans son cours et de m'aider à m'améliorer si cela était possible. Il hocha lentement la tête. Le pauvre, il avait accepté une terrible mission, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Une fois Marraine partie, je suivis Rogue dans le village, accompagnée de ma valise qui volait à mes côtés, Lilith autour de mon cou. Nous bifurquâmes vers une forêt à travers laquelle une route passait. Après avoir marché plusieurs longues minutes, je pus enfin voir le château se dresser dans la pénombre. C'était immense, c'était merveilleux. Un grand lac brillant entourait une partie du bâtiment et un parc gigantesque délimitait l'autre partie. Des centaines de fenêtres étaient éclairés par une lueur jaunâtre, un peu comme un sombre lampion percé de trous.

Les énormes doubles portes du château s'ouvrirent à notre approche et je pus entrer dans un hall de pierre. Immense. Je me répétais, mais tout était vraiment et absolument colossal. Surtout l'escalier de marbre qui se dressait devant moi.

Rogue m'entraîna devant une seconde double porte, presque aussi grande que la première. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et me dit que je pouvais laisser ma valise ici, des elfes allaient s'en charger. Soudain, des bruits de conversations étouffés me parvinrent de l'intérieur de la salle et la tension monta d'un cran en moi. Je tournai plusieurs fois ma nouvelle bague autour de mon doigt et caressai Lilith qui se cacha entre mes cheveux et mon col. A ce moment, le professeur ouvrit les portes et le silence se fit.

Jamais au grand jamais je n'avais connu un tel moment. Bon, il faut bien le reconnaître, je voulais une entrée remarquable, mais là, c'était juste un peu trop. Les élèves me regardaient comme deux ronds de flan, la bouche ouverte pour certains. Mais ils avaient une excuse, j'étais nouvelle et la nouveauté entraîne des réactions surprenantes.

En fait je m'aperçus que c'était plutôt ma tenue qui provoquait les cas d'ébahissement les plus graves. A défaut de rougir, j'avais apprit très tôt à contrôler cette malédiction qui me faisait ressembler à un piment sur patte, je continuais mon chemin comme si de rien n'était, examinant la salle avec intérêt. Il y avait un ciel ! Incroyable, je pouvais voir les étoiles apparaître.

Par Morgane, j'avais même oublié que c'était Halloween aujourd'hui jusqu'à ce que je voie des milliers de bougies noires et des citrouilles au visage grimaçant flotter dans les airs. Des banderoles orange et noir s'élevaient un peu partout. Je remarquais aussi les quatre grandes tables aux couleurs des quatre maisons. Je me demandais où on allait m'envoyer, Marraine n'avait pas voulut me dire les qualités attendues dans chaque maison. Regardant devant moi, je vis une estrade où une longue tablée de professeur était assit.

Pendant que je marchais toujours, la salle étant très grande, j'aperçus un vieil homme surexcité apporter un tabouret, surmonté d'un chapeau, et le poser au bord de l'estrade. Pendant que je montais l'escalier menant à cette fameuse estrade dans les pas de Rogue, un barbu âgé à la chevelure argenté se leva et se plaça près du tabouret. C'était Dumbledore, je l'avais déjà vu sur les cartes de Chocogrenouilles. Il tapa dans ses mains pour réclamer un silence qui régnait déjà.

-Bonsoir et bienvenue à tous ceux et celles qui reviennent de cette courte semaine de vacances. Je tiens aussi à vous souhaiter un joyeux Halloween et m'excuse par avance pour l'attente que vous allez subir avant de pouvoir manger à votre faim, annonça-t-il avant de se tourner vers ma propre personne, que Rogue avait abandonnée à côté du tabouret. Les septièmes années compteront une élève de plus. Elle se nomme Lia Soren et vient de Beauxbâtons, l'école française de sorcellerie, pour ceux qui l'aurait oublié. A présent le Choixpeau va procéder à sa répartition, acheva le vieil homme avant de prendre le chapeau et de me faire signe pour que je m'asseye sur le tabouret.

D'un geste vif, il m'enfonça le couvre-chef sur le crâne. Aussitôt, j'entendis des grommellements suspects au sommet de ma tête. Les murmures se firent plus pressants et formèrent des mots.

-Je pense que tu aurais ta place dans toutes les maisons, murmura une voix nasillarde à mon oreille. Ta paresse pour Poufsouffle, ton intelligence certaine pour Serdaigle ou encore ton courage pour Gryffondor ? Mmmh. Je vois que les serpents t'attirent . C'est vrai, je dois en convenir. Tu ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et ta volonté est de fer. Mmmh. Mais tu as une trop grande confiance en toi et ton impulsivité pourrait te perdre. Je ne vois plus qu'une solution : SERPENTARD ! cria-t-il en me rendant à moitié sourde.

Dumbledore enleva le chapeau et m'invita à aller m'assoir à la table des Serpentards qui, à présent, applaudissaient à tout rompre. Les autres tables me regardèrent avec une certaine déception que je ne m'expliquais pas, je me dirigeais donc à pas lents vers ma maison. Arrivé à l'extrémité de la table Serpentarde, j'entendis quelqu'un me héler depuis son milieu. Il s'agissait d'une belle fille aux longs cheveux bruns. Je ne tardais pas à la rejoindre et m'assis à la place qu'elle m'avait faite à ses côtés.

La jeune femme commença à me faire décrire d'où je venais. S'ensuivit ensuite une longue discussion sur mes vêtements qu'elle trouvait tout simplement incroyable. Elle me présenta aussi à quelques autres Serpentards aux doux noms que je ne retins pas. Ben oui, déjà qu'il ne fallait pas que j'oublis que celle à qui je parlais s'appelait Pansy Parkinson, un nom à coucher dehors si vous voulez mon avis. Alors voilà, il n'y a pas assez de place dans ma mémoire saturée de chose tellement merveilleuses. En plus elle tenait absolument à me présenter un certain Drago Malefoy de sa connaissance qui n'était pas encore arrivé.

Le dîner était apparut d'un coup, comme ça, pouf, les plats étaient remplis et en plus j'avais eu le droit de me servir toute seule. D'un côté nous sommes dans une école de magie donc c'est normal, mais ce n'est pas à Beauxbâtons qu'il y aurait un truc pareil. Là-bas on s'assoit toutes à une très longue table où des serviteurs sont disposés de part et d'autre, sautant sur la moindre occasion pour nous resservir. Ca devenait même pénible à force, j'avais à peine vidé mon assiette qu'un serveur ruinait tout mon travail et m'en redonnait encore. Non, mais ! Je préférais encore être servie par un elfe de maison même si je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble. Les images dans les livres ne sont pas très précises et en France les elfes de maisons sont très rares.

Tout au long du repas, j'avais eu l'impression que les élèves cherchaient n'importe quelle excuse pour me parler, allant jusqu'à poser des questions très idiotes. C'était vraiment pénible et à la fin, je ne parlais plus qu'à Pansy et à l'une de ses amies du nom de Chris Myers. Ce que je retins d'important était que cette dernière avait de beaux cheveux blonds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 **

_**Encore lui ?**_

Pansy me guida avec bonne humeur jusqu'à la salle commune de notre maison. Nous étions sortis sans les autres car elle s'était dépêchée de se lever avant tout le monde. Je crois qu'elle voulait un peu crâner avec moi à son bras, même si elle me dit que c'était juste pour me montrer la maison sans être bousculé.

J'essayais de retenir le chemin qui descendait un peu plus à chaque bifurcation. Plus on s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du château et plus l'atmosphère devenait humide, comme dans des cachots. Enfin Pansy s'arrêta devant le portrait d'un homme à l'apparence revêche vêtu des couleurs de Serpentard, ravie d'avoir distancé ses condisciples.

-Renouveau, lança la jeune femme au portrait qui pivota, révélant l'encadrement d'une porte.

M'avançant derrière Pansy, je découvris la salle commune. Le plafond était un dôme de verre opaque qui laissait échapper une lueur verdâtre et phosphorescente. Des flambeaux entouraient toute la pièce et une cheminée à l'âtre démesuré réchauffait les pierres grises et l'air ambiant. Les couleurs vertes et argents étaient présentes partout : des rideaux, tapis moelleux et drapeaux, jusqu'aux canapés d'un sombre vert émeraude.

La jeune femme m'emmena ensuite vers un soubassement sur la droite. En descendant la légère pente qu'encadrait une profonde arche où l'air été opaque, j'arrivais dans un couloir aux multiples portes. En me retournant, je m'aperçus que j'avais traversé une sorte de barrière de magie et que je ne pouvais voir qu'un nuage blanc entre les deux piliers de l'ouverture.

A gauche, le corridor se terminait par une grande porte en bois où s'inscrivaient en lettres d'argent les mots « Salles de Bains ». En face était écrit « Dortoir des Septième Année ». Pansy m'expliqua que nous n'avions qu'un seul dortoir, tout comme les sixièmes années, en raison du faible nombre d'élèves qui préparaient les ASPIC. Les autres promotions étant plus nombreuses, elles avaient chacune entre deux et quatre chambres.

Pansy ouvrit la porte de notre dortoir et me laissa entrer dans une salle de forme elliptique. Six lits à baldaquins aux tentures vertes sombres s'alignaient le long du mur opposé, chacun avec une grosse malle noire à son pied. A ma gauche, une porte brisait la courbure de l'ellipse en imposant un pan de mur droit. La jeune Serpentarde me dit qu'il s'agissait d'un accés direct à la salle de bain, une sorte de privilège pour les septièmes années.

Mon lit était celui le plus près de la salle d'eau, ce qui me plu fortement car cela faisait moins de chemin à faire le matin et le soir. Je remarquais aussi que ma valise était à côté de la malle et commençais tout de suite à ranger mes affaires dedans. C'est alors que je m'aperçus que mes robes noires portaient à présent l'écusson de Serpentard. De plus, on avait rajouté dans mon bagage des écharpes, gants, pyjamas et autres, le tout aux couleurs de ma maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand j'eus finit, je glissais ma valise sous le lit et posais ensuite le vivarium sur ma table de nuit. Pansy me regarda avec de grands yeux, se demandant sans doute quel animal fabuleux j'avais apporté. Ce fut à ce moment là que Lilith se réveilla et sortit de mon col pour onduler tranquillement sur mes épaules et mon cou. La jeune femme retint un cri et s'approcha avec méfiance.

-Il… Il est dangereux, demanda-t-elle, les yeux agrandis par la frayeur.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est apprivoisée. C'est mon oncle qui me l'a offerte, avouais-je avec un léger sourire. Elle s'appelle Lilith, tu peux la caresser.

Pansy avança lentement sa main jusqu'à toucher la peau écailleuse de mon serpent. Elle retint un long frisson que je discernais tout de même. C'est vrai que certains n'aime pas les serpents. Tout comme Mère, qui avait hurlé en voyant le cadeau que son frère m'avait apporté. Franchement, elle aurait pu s'en douter quand même, depuis le temps que j'embête oncle Rob pour qu'il m'en ramène un !

Nous retournâmes dans la salle commune qui était remplis à présent. Pansy était impatiente de me présenter à son Malefoy chéri. C'était qui lui, son petit ami ? Ses yeux fouillèrent la salle mais, oh comble du malheur, elle ne le trouva pas. A ce moment là, je pensais que la jeune femme était en réalité un peu folle sur les bords, d'après mon humble et objective constatation. Morgane par pitié, sauve-moi de là si tu peux !

Assise toute seule sur un canapé, je nourrissais Lilith avec des boulettes séchées quand tout à coup Dragonichou arriva, au plus grand bonheur de Pansy qui sautillait à ses côtés. Ayant souvent le mal de mer, je m'étais contentée de regarder mon serpent qui se demandait, comme moi, dans quel monde de fou on était tombé. Bref j'avais ensuite vaguement relevé les yeux d'un centimètre quand quelqu'un étais venu se planter devant moi. Deux longues mains blanches sortirent des poches et je reconnus la bague de l'annulaire droit. La même que celle que j'avais au doigt, sauf que la pierre était, Morgane achève-moi sur place, verte.

Alors bien entendu, je levais les yeux et captais un regard gris où la surprise put s'y lire quelques secondes. Ensuite, Pansy acheva de faire les présentations avec Dragonichou et s'installa à côté de moi, sur le canapé. En fait Dragonichou ça ne lui allais pas si bien, peut-être que Dragonours ou Dragonichounet seraient mieux ? Ou Dray. Ca, ça lui allait parfaitement mais j'utiliserais quand même Dragonichou. Beaucoup plus drôle si vous voulez mon avis.

Pendant que je riais intérieurement de mes blagues particulièrement cocasses, ou pathétiques, au choix, Monsieur le Dragon s'était assis dans un fauteuil en face de moi. Deux armoires à glace avaient prises place à ses côtés, on aurait dit deux gorilles. Enfin bon, je pus néanmoins détailler le Glaçon à mon aise. La dernière fois, il portait une simple robe noire, aujourd'hui, les couleurs de la maison rendaient sa tenue encore plus belle.

En fait, je m'en balançais le Souaffle de la beauté de sa tenue, c'était plutôt la manière dont le vert faisait ressortir sa peau diaphane et ses yeux qui m'intéressait. J'avoue, il n'était pas mal finalement et il dégageait un charisme à faire fondre la banquise. Mais, Morgane toute puissante, pourquoi me dévisageait-t-il d'un regard aussi glacial? Il n'avait donc aucune chaleur humaine ce garçon ou quoi ?

Pansy s'empressa de lui raconter mon arrivé avec Rogue et s'étendit quelques instants sur mes origines et la raison de ma venue ici. En vérité je lui avais seulement dit que je n'aimais pas Beauxbâtons et que j'avais laissé tomber, inutile de révéler les autres détails croustillants de l'histoire. Même si le Dragon ne le montrait pas, je sentais qu'il était quand même intéressé par les paroles de Pansy. Il ne l'interrompit pas et je pus sentir, à plusieurs reprises, le poids de son regard sur moi tandis que je caressais Lilith sur mes genoux.

Mes soupçons furent quelque peu confirmés quand, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tout le monde, je me levais pour me rendre au dortoir. Au moment où je me retournais pour voir si Pansy me suivait toujours, je vis du coin de l'œil que Drago m'observait avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Et puis je me rappelais que mes jambes étaient un peu beaucoup à l'air avec mon short trop court. Ma faute si je suis trop grande ? Tout ça pour dire que Môsieur Dragonichou sait se contrôler à la perfection. Il suffit juste de le surprendre pour vois le masque de glace se fendiller.

Peu après, j'entrais dans la salle de bain avec Pansy. Un seul mot me vint à la bouche : Waouh ! Les murs et le sol étaient couverts de gros carreaux d'un blanc étincelant et une rangée complète de lavabos en pierre de lave noire s'étalait sur le mur de droite, surmontée par un aussi long miroir. En face se tenait plusieurs baignoires creusées dans le sol et entourées de grands paravents en tek ainsi qu'une vingtaine de cabines de douche aux portes de bois. J'y passais presque une heure avant de me décider de retourner dans le dortoir pour rencontrer mes autres condisciples.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 **

_**Ne me mords pas les doigts!**_

Le lendemain, la sonnerie d'un réveil me tira du sommeil alors que le soleil était presque levé. Je repoussais d'un coup de pied les couvertures et me dirigeait en titubant vers ma malle pour sortir mes affaires. Me frottant le visage de mes mains, je me réveillais complètement et essayait de me souvenir de qui était qui. Comble de la surprise, je me souvenais du prénom et nom de toutes mes cinq condisciples.

Pansy avait le lit à côté de moi et d'ailleurs elle était entrain de fouiller dans sa malle. Plus loin se trouvait Chris Myers qui dormait toujours, suivit par Elisa Wooding, une petite rousse assez gentille. Ensuite venait une grande brune à l'allure de troll et au doux nom de Millicent Bulstrode qui était déjà debout. Le dernier lit appartenait à une minuscule japonaise à l'air revêche qui se prénommait Mei Hearn et qui n'était déjà plus dans la pièce.

Je me traînais parmi d'autres filles plus jeunes jusqu'à une douche libre et posais mes vêtements sur l'étagère. J'avais presque finit quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Voulant voir de quoi il retournait, je m'enroulais dans une serviette et sortis avec mes affaires dans une main.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandais-je à une quatrième année toute habillée qui se trouvait devant ma cabine.

-Tu es convoqué dans le bureau du professeur Rogue pour passer un entretien d'orientation, me dit-elle timidement. Je dois t'y conduire tout de suite, ajouta la jeune fille en se dandinant, mal à l'aise.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, ou plutôt au plafond, et sortit ma baguette de la poche de ma robe. Quelques étincelles plus tard et j'étais prête, habillée et coiffée. Je fis disparaître mes affaires de toilettes et suivis la jeune fille. Nous passâmes dans une salle commune presque déserte avant de nous perdre dans les couloirs des caves. La quatrième année me laissa devant une porte où un « Professeur Rogue – Directeur de Serpentard » s'inscrivait dans le bois. Je toquais.

Le bureau était assez sombre et une vingtaines d'étagères soutenaient des bocaux au contenu vraiment étrange. M'arrachant à ce spectacle, je découvris que le professeur Rogue était assis derrière un long bureau et que, non loin de là, Dumbledore était installé dans un fauteuil. Ce dernier me fit signe de m'asseoir sur une chaise devant le meuble.

S'ensuivit alors plusieurs questions sur mon avenir. Comme j'hésitais sur le choix d'un métier, enchanteresse ce serait pas mal, ils regardèrent combien j'avais eu de BUSE. Ils furent assez surpris de voir que j'avais un Optimal en Transformations, Enchantements et Duels mais je leur expliquais que j'étais doué pour lancer des sorts. Ils hochèrent la tête et continuèrent de regarder mes notes. A la dernière ligne Dumbledore haussa un sourcil tandis que le visage de Rogue se crispait, ils venaient de voir mon D en Poisons et décoctions communes.

-Votre marraine ne m'avait pas parlé de ça, commenta Rogue d'une voix glaciale et trainante.

-Je… Ce n'est pas ma faute, m'exclamais-je. C'est le chaudron qui a explosé !

Cette dernière remarque eut le don de faire pouffer de rire Dumbledore et hausser les sourcils à Rogue.

-Ma potion de transformation marchait très bien, continuais-je rapidement. Elle a changé mon examinateur et la moitié de la salle en statue.

-Et vous ? me demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire en coin. Vous vous êtes transformé aussi ?

-Non, j'avais pris la précaution de me jeter un sort de protection avant d'entrer dans la salle. J'étais sûre d'entraîner une catastrophe, avouais-je en baissant légèrement la tête.

Sur ce point là on peut dire que j'avais honte. Régulièrement mon chaudron fondait, explosait ou se fendait. Un coup de baguette magique et il était comme neuf sauf que la potion avait eu le temps de se répandre sur la moitié de la classe.

Dumbledore pouffa encore avant de me demander quelles matières je souhaitais prendre. Il m'inscrivit presque d'office en Métamorphose (Transformation), Sortilèges (Enchantements) et Défense contre les forces du mal, ce qui correspondait grosso modo à Duels, d'après lui. Je choisis également de garder l'Etude des plantes magiques, Botanique ici, ainsi que l'étude des Runes. Bien sûr, Rogue fit quelques petites difficultés pour m'accepter en Potions.

-Je ne prends que des élèves ayant eut la mention Optimal, souligna-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Allons Severus, commença Dumbledore d'un ton calme, vous avez bien consentit à prendre les Efforts Exceptionnels.

-Seulement parce que je n'allais pas donner de cours privées à quatre élèves, trancha Rogue.

-Bien entendu, mais maintenant vous avez une classe de quinze. Avec elle vous auriez un nombre pair, assura le vieil homme aux cheveux argent avec un sourire paisible.

Comme si le nombre pouvait intéresser le professeur de potions. D'ailleurs celui-ci leva très légèrement les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son regard sur moi.

-Vous direz à votre marraine que je vous fais une faveur en vous prenant dans mon cours et que nous sommes quitte maintenant, lâcha le directeur de ma maison. Et si quelqu'un vous demande, par Merlin, dite que vous avez eu un Effort Exceptionnel.

Il tapota un emploi du temps avec sa baguette et me le tendis avec brusquerie. C'est avec soulagement que je quittais la pièce froide pour remonter dans le Hall. J'entrais dans la Grande Salle presque vide et allais m'installer au côté de Chris. Elle m'informa que Pansy était déjà redescendu chercher ses affaires et que nous ne devions pas tarder à y aller aussi.

Tout en mangeant une tartine, je regardais mon emploi du temps de la journée. Deux heures de Sortilèges en commun avec les Serdaigles suivit de deux heures de Runes, toutes maisons confondus. L'après-midi, j'avais trois heures de Botaniques avec les Poufsouffle et du temps libre. Chris jeta un coup d'œil à ma feuille et m'indiqua qu'elle aussi était inscrite en Sortilèges, tout comme Pansy, Elisa, Mei et Millicent.

Avec Chris, nous nous étions précipitées au dortoir pour prendre nos sacs et nos livres puis nous avions couru jusqu'à la salle de classe. Une minute de plus et nous aurions été en retard dans la pièce ronde. Des sortes de gradins s'élevaient de part et d'autre et un minuscule professeur gigotait au centre. Je suivis Chris qui s'installa près de Pansy. D'un côté se trouvait les Serpentards, en face les Serdaigles.

Le cours commença et je constatais qu'il fallait se Désillusionner. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un geste que le professeur me fit signe de le rejoindre en bas. Le petit homme s'appelait Flitwick et me demanda quels étaient les sortilèges que j'avais déjà étudiés. Je nommais les basiques puis ceux d'apparition et de disparition ainsi que les informulés. L'enseignant parut assez impressionné quand je lui dis que nous étudions les sorts informulés depuis notre troisième année. Il me demanda une démonstration et je me Désillusionnais en silence pendant qu'il applaudissait et que les autres me regardaient réapparaître, à côté de Chris, avec stupéfaction.

En Runes, j'étais la seule de Serpentard et la classe comptait une douzaine d'élèves. Je me retrouvais assise à côté d'une fille étrange : quand je lui adressais la parole, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

Après avoir déjeuné, non loin de Dragonichou, je partis en Botanique. Chris m'expliqua qu'elle et Pansy n'avaient pas choisi cette matière car elle ne convenait pas à leurs ongles. En me dirigeant vers les serres, je pouffais de rire face à la superficialité de ces deux filles et retrouvais le garçon aux cheveux blonds quelques instants plus tard.

Il s'était contenté d'un bref signe de tête auquel je n'avais même pas répondu, trop condescendant pour moi. En équipe avec deux élèves de Poufsouffle, Megan Jones et Wayne Hopkins, j'avais du rempoter une sorte de Tarentula géante et carnivore. Heureusement que j'avais laissé Lilith dans ma chambre, je suis sûr que la plante l'aurait dévoré ! Le végétal était très coriace et nous n'étions pas trop de trois pour en venir à bout, Wayne avait même faillit être décapité par une liane.

A la fin de la journée, je m'assis sous l'une des grandes fenêtres bordant les couloirs pour continuer de lire mon roman d'amour Moldu. Je descendis ensuite dîner en compagnie de Pansy, avant d'aller me coucher, épuisée par cette journée de nouveauté.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 **

_**J'aurais bien besoin d'un hibou**_

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé que j'étais déjà habillée, mon sac sur l'épaule, et prête à sortir de la salle commune. Aujourd'hui j'avais décidé de me réveillé par mes propres moyens, grâce à un sort de Réveil Sélectif en Douceur de mon invention. Il fallait que j'envoi une lettre à Marraine avant le petit-déjeuner, je montais donc à la volière pour emprunter un hibou de l'école.

Les volatils revenaient de leur chasse nocturne, envoyant des plumes voler un peu partout. Je pris appui sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et commençais ma lettre.

_Chère Marraine,_

_Mon arrivé s'est bien passé et le château est aussi beau que tu l'avais dit. Je suis fière de t'apprendre que j'appartiens désormais à la maison de Serpentard. Je me suis souvenus que papa disais que tu étais allée à Poudlard, contrairement à lui qui est passé par Srakendiar au Danemark. Ainsi j'aimerais savoir à quelle maison tu avais toi-même appartenu._

_Des élèves m'ont dit qu'il y aura un bal masqué le soir de Noël et que presque tout le monde restera au château pour les vacances. Est-ce que ça te dérangerais si je restais aussi ? Je trépigne d'impatience rien qu'à penser à ce que cette soirée nous réserveras et me demande déjà ce que je vais mettre._

_J'ai bien intégré le cours du professeur Rogue qui me prie de te dire qu'il s'agit d'une faveur qu'il te fait et que maintenant vous êtes quitte. Je n'ai pas encore eu de cours avec lui mais j'appréhende un peu._

_En espérant que tu te portes bien._

_Lia Soren._

J'attrapais une chouette grise, attachais ma lettre et donnait l'adresse au hibou avant de le porter à la fenêtre. Ensuite je descendis à la Grande Salle où les élèves commençaient à rentrer. A la table des Serpentard il n'y avait pratiquement personne. Je commençais donc à manger quand Elisa me rejoignit, suivit par Pansy et Chris. Théodore Nott, un grand garçon brun aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, arriva peu après.

Quand la salle fut remplie, des dizaines de hiboux firent leur arrivé à travers les grandes fenêtres de la salle, et un nombre conséquent descendirent sur notre table. Une chouette effraie se posa sur mon bras gauche et picora dans mon jus de citrouille, je détachais le rouleau avant qu'elle ne s'envole.

_Chère Mademoiselle Soren,_

_Nous souhaiterions vous dire à quel point notre reconnaissance envers vous est grande et nous ne savons comment vous remerciez._

_Ton oncle est vraiment sympa tu sais, il nous a répondu très vite et a demandé à nous rencontrer. Il nous a dit que tu entrais à Poudlard ! Notre frère Ron et notre sœur Ginny y sont aussi, à Gryffondor. Dans quelle maison es-tu ?_

_Nous te tiendrons au courant de l'avancement de nos projets mais nous pensons que le rayon animalerie va se développer grâce à toi. On va dire à Ron ou à Harry de te montrer les passages secrets de l'école. Nous serons présents à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le dimanche 7 novembre. Rendez-vous au Trois Balais à 15h ? _

_Nous espérons que votre personne se porte pour le mieux._

_Les jumeaux Fred et George Weasley, vos humbles serviteurs._

Je relus deux fois la lettre pour être sûre que je ne rêvais pas puis commençais à rire silencieusement. C'étaient vraiment deux phénomènes ces deux là. Je ne leurs avais même pas parlé longtemps et on avait déjà l'impression qu'on été amis.

Je sortais de la salle avec Pansy et Elisa et nous montions à l'étage du cours de Métamorphose. En arrivant dans la pièce, je constatais qu'il s'agissait d'une salle de classe ordinaire avec des paillasses doubles. Pansy me tira jusqu'à une table où nous nous installions pendant que le professeur, une femme âgée et visiblement sévère, annonçait le programme de ces quatre heures.

La première heure fut une sorte de résumé sur les différents sortilèges de transformations personnelles tandis que les trois heures suivantes étaient une application directe de ces sorts. Le but du cours était de prendre l'apparence de notre voisin de table.

-Aujourd'hui vous essayerez juste de transformer votre tête. Si vous y arrivez ce sera déjà bien, soupira-t-elle en voyant les oreilles d'un élèves prendre une couleur verte.

Je me tournais donc vers Pansy et détaillais son visage. Je n'avais encore jamais pris l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre et hésitais sur la marche à suivre. Finalement je décidais d'y aller par étape en changeant les détails les uns après les autres. Ce fut long et pénible mais je remarquais que tout le monde faisait pareil, ou essayait du moins.

A la fin du cours j'étais partiellement satisfaite de mon travail. En me regardant dans un miroir, je constatais que les sourcils étaient trop longs et espacés, que les yeux étaient trop petits, la bouche trop fine. Bref, ça n'était pas encore ça. Le professeur nous donna en devoir une dissertation de cinquante centimètres sur les lois universelles de la transformation personnelle.

L'après-midi, je retrouvais la fille étrange en Runes. J'avais aussi remarqué qu'elle était présente ce matin. Je la saluais et cette fois-ci, elle me regarda et me sourit.

-Salut, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, annonça-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Désolé pour hier, continua la jeune fille avec une certaine gêne. Je n'ais pas l'habitude que les Serpentard soient sympa, en général ce sont des grosses brutes alors je me demandais comment tu avais fait pour atterrir là-bas.

-Je ne sais pas, le Choixpeau m'a dit que j'avais beaucoup d'ambition, avouais-je.

Elle paru rassurée. Elle pensait que je faisais de la magie noire ou quoi ? Quand la cloche sonna, le professeur nous demanda de faire une dissertation de soixante centimètres sur une de nos passions. Je descendis dans la salle commune où trois élèves travaillaient en silence et commençais mes devoirs.

Pour les Runes, j'avais décidé de parler des serpents et de la façon de les dresser. Oncle Rob m'en avait parlé un jour et, avec le dictionnaire, j'expédiais le travail en une heure et demie. Ensuite je remontais dans le Hall et cherchais la bibliothèque pour faire mon devoir de Métamorphose. M'aidant de plusieurs livres, j'en vins à bout juste pour le dîner.

Après m'être rassasié, je remontais à la volière pour envoyer une réponse aux Weasley dans laquelle je leur affirmais que j'étais très heureuse de les voir ce week-end et que l'heure me convenait. M'apprêtant à descendre, je pensais à mes parents et décidais de leur envoyer une lettre. Je m'assis sur le rebord de la première marche et commençais à écrire.

_Chère papa, chère Mère,_

_Je suis désolé de vous avoir déçu mais il est temps que vous compreniez que je ne suivrais jamais la même voie que Julie et Marie. Peut-être appelleriez-vous ça une fuite, je dirais que c'est un nouveau départ. Ne m'en voulez pas parce que je vole de mes propres ailes._

_Marraine vous à surement mis au courant de mon arrivée chez elle la semaine dernière ainsi que de mon entrée à Poudlard. Même si cela ne fait que deux jours, je préfère largement cette école à Beauxbâtons, qui n'est définitivement pas pour moi._

_En espérant recevoir une réponse de votre part, je vous embrasse._

_Lia Soren._

Je sortis une bougie de mon sac que j'allumais d'un coup de baguette. Quand la cire coula, je la fis goutter pour fermer l'enveloppe et apposais le sceau familial.

Mon père m'avait toujours ordonné d'apposer mon sceau quand je lui envoyais une lettre. Les habitudes se perdent mal. Notre famille étant issue d'une très vieille branche de Sang-Purs du Danemark, nous avions notre propre blason et couleurs.

Une lune percée d'une baguette, parce que mes ancêtres pensaient que même les astres ne pourraient résister à leurs sortilèges. Bleu foncé et argent, car c'est quand la nuit assombrit la terre qu'on voit le mieux la Lune et son éclat. C'est pendant l'obscurité que les étincelles des enchantements sont les plus visibles.

Papa m'avait beaucoup appris sur cet héritage qu'il considérait comme ses racines. D'ailleurs il voulait que j'apprenne les blasons des plus grandes familles d'Angleterre, de France et du Danemark. C'est pourquoi il m'avait acheté le livre _Héraldique des Upartisk_. J'avais d'ailleurs été surprise de trouvé notre blason accolé à notre nom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

_**Un professeur plus que particulier**_

Le matin du troisième jour, j'appris enfin ce qu'était la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le cours étaient fait par le professeur Lupin, un homme très gentil, jeune malgré ses cheveux gris. Toutes les maisons étaient présentes et nous étudions les objets ensorcelés par la magie noire. C'était très intéressant. L'après-midi, par contre, fut beaucoup moins agréable.

Les quatre heures de cours de Potion avait bien commencé. J'avais tout de suite sympathisé avec mon partenaire de paillasse, un Gryffondor. Il avait les cheveux presque orange tellement ils étaient roux et cela me fit penser aux jumeaux Weasley. Quand il se présenta, je m'aperçus tout de suite que je ne m'étais pas trompé, il s'appelait Ron et était très étonné que je connaisse ses frères.

Le cours était divisé en deux : deux heures pour la potion Réduction et deux heures pour celle d'Agrandissement. Si tout se passa bien pour nous lors de la préparation de la première mixture, le liquide avait bien prit une couleur blanche, la deuxième fut une vraie catastrophe. Je m'y attendais plus où moi, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas d'être surprise, notre chaudron avait explosé en un geyser qui avait recouvert la moitié de la salle. Non, finalement, je n'étais vraiment pas doué.

Cela se produisit vers la fin de l'heure et Rogue fit disparaître le liquide, qui avait déjà gonflé plusieurs objets, d'un coup de baguette. Ensuite il rendit leurs tailles à tout ce qui avait été touché, une chance que cette potion ne marche pas sur les humains. En annonçant la fin de la classe, il me pria de rester quelques instants.

-Mademoiselle Soren, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous nous montriez vos talents dès le premier cours.

-Excusez-moi, murmurais-je en baissant la tête, légèrement honteuse.

-Je crois, commença Rogue avec plus de calme et de douceur, qu'il serait peut-être bon de vous trouver un tuteur qui vous montrera les potions de bases. Votre marraine m'a dit que vous arriviez à faire ses décoctions, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi vous faites tout exploser ici.

Je hochais la tête et sortis de la salle quand il me congédia. Derrière la porte, je retrouvais Ron qui me sauta dessus quand il me vit.

-Désolé, franchement je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. C'est incroyable ce truc ! En plus Rogue n'était même pas furieux contre moi, avoua-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air stupéfait.

Je lui expliquais alors les catastrophes que j'engendrais assez souvent et l'informa que ma marraine connaissait le professeur, ce qui pouvait expliquer le calme de Rogue.

-Eh ben, je me demande qu'elle relation ta marraine à avec lui ! s'exclama le jeune homme en marchant à mes côtés. Tu sais, il est très sévère en temps normal et profite de la moindre occasion pour nous enlever des points.

Je haussais les épaules tandis que nous arrivions devant la Grande Salle. Seul Théodore représentait les septièmes années et il m'apprit que tout le monde était encore dans la salle commune.

-Alors Lia, tu t'adaptes bien ? demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire moqueur.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car Pansy me sauta dessus pour savoir s'il était vrai que j'avais fait exploser ma potion. Comme je me contentais de manger et que Drago ne faisait pas attention à elle, la jeune femme interrogea Théodore qui était le seul avec nous en cours de potion. Il consentit de bonne grâce à lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, au plus grand bonheur de Pansy. Ensuite celle-ci se jeta au cou de Drago en parlant de choses vraiment stupide dont je n'exposerais pas les détails. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Théodore qui les regardaient avec lassitude et je crus voir briller au fond des ses prunelles une faible lueur d'envie. Je haussais un sourcil interrogateur.

Le lendemain, beaucoup de chose se passèrent au petit déjeuner. D'abord, je reçus un mot de Rogue me disant de retrouver mon professeur particulier dans le cachot numéro trois, ce soir à dix-neuf heures. J'étais arrivée tôt donc, heureusement pour moi, seul Théodore fut au courant. Il ne fit aucun commentaire mais, une fois replongé dans ses céréales, j'aurais juré qu'il souriait. Ensuite les hiboux arrivèrent et la chouette de Marraine m'apporta une lettre.

_Ma chère Lia,_

_Je suis extrêmement fière de ton appartenance à Serpentard et dois t'avouer que j'y étais également. N'écoute pas les rumeurs qui disent que tous ceux qui ont mal tourné sont passés par cette maison. Tu ne dois pas faire attention à ce que les autres pensent si cela te déplait._

_Bien sûr que tu peux rester à Poudlard ! Tu fais tes propres choix maintenant, enfin à part un seul que j'aimerais que tu ne fasses pas. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais, pourrais-tu me faire confiance et ne pas acheter de tenue pour le bal ? J'aimerais te faire une surprise en trouvant la perle rare pour ton cadeau de Noël._

_Ne t'inquiète pas de Rogue, il n'est pas méchant quand on le connait bien. Je l'ai rencontré lors de mes études de Maître des Potions. _

_Prends soin de toi._

_Ta marraine qui t'aime et qui se trouve bien embêtée de ne plus avoir son assistante pour préparer les commandes des clients._

Un sourire étira mes lèvres tandis que je lisais les derniers mots. Comme l'oiseau noir attendait toujours à côté de moi, j'écrivis une note pour lui signifier mon accord et ma confiance en sa surprise. Ensuite je consultais mon emploi du temps pour m'apercevoir avec plaisir que je n'avais que Sortilèges ce matin.

Le cours se déroula dans une ambiance très détendue, le professeur avait décidé de nous apprendre des choses utiles pour notre avenir. Ainsi, nous avons passé quatre heures à lancer des sorts de ménage, de cuisine, d'habillement, de transport, de rangement, etc. Les garçons râlèrent pour les tâches domestiques mais ils se rattrapèrent dans les sorts vestimentaires et ceux premiers soins.

Après déjeuner, Pansy voulait que je vienne avec elle pour voir l'entrainement de Quidditch des Serpentard, or il fallait absolument que je travaille. A la bibliothèque je rencontrais Hermione avec qui je m'installais. Trois heures plus tard, une traduction runiques et une dissertation de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en moins, je saluais la jeune fille et quittais la salle de travail. En arrivant dans le hall, je me heurtais à notre équipe de Quidditch qui revenait de l'entrainement. Tiens, je ne savais pas que Drago jouait. C'est bizarre de le voir avec un balai sur l'épaule, j'aurais plus eu tendance à l'imaginer devant une cheminée, un livre à la main et des sorts de Tranquillité tout autour. Comme quoi, même moi je peux me tromper !

Il était presque dix-neuf heures et j'étais encore dans la Grande Salle. En fait, je lisais un lire quand je me suis endormie. J'ai ensuite dévalé les escaliers à une vitesse hallucinante, trois ans de footing ça finit par rapporter, pour manger et pouvoir être prête à l'heure. Bien sûr j'ai dîné seule, entourée de quelques élèves plus jeunes.

Dix-neuf heure cinq, j'entrais dans le cachot numéro trois. La salle était remplit de paillasse, comme la salle habituel de cours, je ne vis personne.

-Tu es en retard, fis une voix trainante tandis qu'une silhouette sortait d'une pièce attenante.

Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à l'identité de mon tuteur mais, en le voyant, je ne pus que me dire : Oh non, pas lui ! Les cheveux mi-longs d'une blondeur argentée, les yeux gris et glacials. Je ne pouvais me tromper, c'était bien Dragonichou.

Je posais mon sac sur une table.

-On va faire quoi ? demandais-je en essayant de retrouver mon livre de potions.

-Rogue m'a dit de faire les bases. On commencera par une potion de Confusion, tu n'as pas besoin de livre, tout est au tableau, indiqua-t-il avant de donner un coup de baguette pour faire apparaître les mots.

Il se prend pour un professeur ou quoi ! Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de les poser sur la liste des ingrédients. Au moment où j'ouvrais la bouche pour lui demander où était le matériel, il me devança et fit apparaître les éléments nécessaires.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 **

_**Amitiés**_

Finalement, j'avais bien réussi cette potion de Confusion, mais cela ne surpris pas Drago qui avait passé plus d'une heure à surveiller mes moindre gestes. Bien sûr, c'était vraiment quelque chose de très basique et je vous laisse imaginer la honte si je l'avais loupé.

Notre entrée dans la salle commune ne passa pas inaperçue et Pansy me jeta un regard noir. Elle se calma quand il lui raconta que je devais prendre des cours particuliers. Enfin non, il ne l'avait pas dit aussi gentiment, c'était plus quelque chose du genre là : « Rogue m'a demandé ça comme une faveur, il ne veut pas que sa salle de classe soit dévastée toute les semaines. ». Le tout avec un air supérieur qui me donna envie de le frapper.

Légèrement vexée, j'étais directement descendu dans notre dortoir, manquant de foncer dans un de troisième année qui descendait des appartements des garçons. Leur dortoir est l'exacte copie du notre, seul un étage et un escalier nous sépare.

Le vendredi aussi j'avais potion mais cette fois-ci, je réussis à ne rien faire exploser. J'étais décidé à montrer à ce Drago qu'une Soren n'est pas un phénomène de foire. D'ailleurs, ma famille est beaucoup plus noble et puissante que la sienne, j'en suis sûre. Il faudra juste que je passe à la bibliothèque vérifier.

Enfin, après quatre heures de DCFM à étudier les sorts de protection, le week-end arriva et le lendemain matin, je pus faire la grasse matinée. Du moins d'après mon programme, j'aurais pu et du la faire. Sauf qu'une folle m'obligea à me lever pour assister à l'entrainement de Quidditch. Je déteste Pansy !

Assise sur les gradins, je regardais les silhouettes qui volaient dans le ciel et qui formaient un espèce de ballet de taches vertes. J'étais emmitouflée dans une épaisse cape noire, une écharpe vert et argent autour du cou, Lilith dans ma poche intérieur, bien au chaud. Heureusement qu'Oncle Rob gavait ses protégés de potions, au moins Lilith n'était pas sujette au changement de température.

Je crois que je finis par m'endormir sur le banc. Pansy me réveilla tandis que les garçons rentraient au vestiaire et qu'une autre équipe entrait sur le terrain. Les couleurs de leurs robes étaient celles de Gryffondor, rouge et or. Je vis Hermione assise à quelques rangées devant moi et décidais de la rejoindre après m'être débarrassée de Pansy.

-Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Oh, je suis venue voir Harry, Ron et Ginny, indiqua-t-elle en se tournant vers moi avec un grand sourire.

Je m'installais à ses côtés et elle entreprit de me dresser la liste des joueurs de l'équipe. Je ne connaissais que Ron et Hermione me montra sa sœur.

-Le dernier c'est Harry. Le grand Harry Potter, pouffa-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, semblant attendre une remarque ou un commentaire spécial de ma part.

-C'est vrai qu'il est grand, commentais-je en me demandant ce qu'elle voulait que je dise.

Ca ne devait pas être ça car elle me regarda les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? demanda-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe comme si elle parlait à une demeurée.

Un peu de respect quand même ! Je réfléchis donc, tentant de me remémorer qui était le garçon, c'est vrai que son nom me disait quelque chose. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que je trouve enfin.

-Ah ! C'est lui qui a tué Voldemort, m'exclamais-je avec triomphe.

Elle hocha la tête puis fronça les sourcils.

-Tu n'as pas étudié son histoire en classe ?

-Euh… Je n'écoutais pas vraiment dans cette matière, avouais-je ne me grattant la tête. L'Histoire des Origines, c'est un cours qui ne m'a jamais intéressé.

-Mes tes parents ne t'en ont pas parlé ?

-Si, surement, mais encore une fois ça ne m'intéressais pas réellement. En plus, pour ma famille ce n'est pas vraiment important. Nous faisons parti des Upartisk (1) alors qui se soucis du règne provisoire de Voldemort?

-Les Upartisk existe vraiment ? questionna-t-elle en trépignant d'excitation.

J'esquissais un sourire, au moins une qui connaissait notre existence.

-Les plus anciennes familles du Danemark en font toutes parties, de même que celles de la Suisse, de l'Autriche et du Liechtenstein. Plusieurs clans allemands ont fini par se rallier à notre cause ainsi que certains pays slaves.

-C'est vrai que vous utilisez la magie noire ? souffla-t-elle avec un mélange de crainte et d'admiration dans la voix.

-Nous l'utilisons, confirmais-je avec sérieux, en complément de la magie blanche bien sûr. Si tu connais notre existence tu dois savoir que nous sommes le plus vieux clan de sorciers entièrement neutre. Les règles sont simples, pour pouvoir être impartial, nous devons utiliser les deux sortes de magies, et la Famille Régente surveille nos actes et nous punie si nous enfreignons nos lois, achevais-je avec un léger sourire avant de me lever.

Je la saluais tandis qu'elle nageait dans ses pensées, ressassant ce que je venais surement de lui apprendre. En rentrant dans la salle commune, Pansy me demanda des explications pour l'avoir laissé rentrer seule au château. Elle est vraiment énervante cette fille ! Bref, je lui expliquais que je devais demander quelque chose pour notre prochain cours de Runes. Elle se calma instantanément.

L'après-midi j'aurais bien voulu me détendre mais je ne savais pas comment échapper à mes collègues féminines. Alors que je marchais sans but dans les couloirs, je tombais sur Ron et Harry. J'eus la bonne idée de leur demander s'il connaissait un endroit où se relaxer.

-Tu peux aller dans la Salle de Bain des Préfet au cinquième étage, il y a une baignoire superbe ! s'exclama Ron tandis qu'Harry acquiesçait.

-Il y a aussi la Salle sur Demande au septième étage, tu passe trois fois devant le mur en pensant à ce que tu souhaites et la pièce apparaît.

-Sinon tu peux aller aux cuisines, en dessous de la Grande Salle. Il y a plein d'elfes de maisons qui te donnent tout ce que tu veux à manger.

Ils entreprirent de m'expliquer où se trouvait chaque pièce puis ils partirent en me faisant un grand sourire. Je restais quelques minutes, immobile, puis décidais d'aller prendre un bain. La baignoire avait la taille d'une piscine et des robinets par centaines s'alignaient d'un côté. Je restais une bonne partie de l'après-midi à paresser dans les bulles et les parfums entêtants. Quand j'en ressortis, je me sentais beaucoup mieux.

Le soir dans la salle commune, je m'ennuyais. Crabbe et Goyle faisait une bataille explosive sur un des tapis, Chris refaisait sa manucure, Elisa faisait ses devoirs, Blaise draguait des filles de sixième année. Mais la pire scène était à quelques mètres de moi, Malefoy et Parkinson qui se pelotaient. Dégoutée, j'avais détourné le regard et vis Theodore descendre les escaliers du dortoir. Il s'installa à côté de moi et jeta un coup d'œil tout aussi écœuré que moi au couple.

-Tu veux faire une partie d'échec, me demanda-t-il en sortant son jeux d'une de ses poches.

-Je ne sais pas jouer, avouais-je avec une grimace.

Il éclata de rire et entreprit de m'apprendre les règles. Inutile de dire que je perdis ma première partie au bout de quelques minutes seulement. Mes pièces furent trainées sans scrupules à travers l'échiquier. J'eus beau invectiver les figurines ennemies, la seule réaction que j'obtins était de faire s'esclaffer Theodore.

La soirée se déroula ainsi et j'appris beaucoup de chose du garçon. Il était vraiment gentil mais il me dit que ce n'était qu'avec quelques personnes, parce qu'il croyait à la supériorité des Sang-Purs. De plus il est vraiment intelligent et j'eus la surprise d'apprendre qu'il connaissait beaucoup de chose sur ma famille. Il m'expliqua alors qu'il regardait toujours la généalogie d'une personne avant de lui parler. Je respectais ses croyances et la seule chose qui me vins à l'esprit fut : _Heureusement que je suis de Sang-Pur !_

_

* * *

_(1) _Upartisk _est un mot dannois qui signifie impartial ou neutre. Je trouvais que ça pourrais être sympa de créer une sorte de communauté dannoise ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

_**Amortencia quand tu nous tiens**_

Après avoir enfin eu ma grasse matinée, le rendez-vous avec les frères Weasley arriva. Je laissais Pansy et Chris à leur tournée des magasins pour entrer aux Trois Balais. L'endroit était assez chaleureux, je dois dire. Je repérais tout de suite les deux jumeaux, assis seuls à une table centrale.

-Comment vont les serpents ! m'exclamais-je en m'asseyant.

Après d'affectueuses salutations, les deux jeunes hommes entreprirent de m'informer sur l'avancement de leur projet. Mon oncle leur avait donné plusieurs conseils et recettes de potions pour l'élevage de certains reptiles particulièrement dociles. Ils voulurent voir Lilith que je posais au centre de la table, ce qui ne la réveilla pas pour autant. Après l'avoir examiné un instant, ils me demandèrent si j'avais rencontré leur frère et sœur. Je me dépêchais de raconter mes déboires avec Ron, ce qui fit beaucoup rire les jumeaux.

Une heure s'était écoulé quand d'autres personnes se joignirent à nous. Il y avait Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny. La dernière ne m'inspirait pas trop confiance, elle me regardait avec une certaine hostilité dans les yeux. Néanmoins, l'après-midi se passa dans la bonne humeur et nous rentrâmes ensemble au château, laissant les jumeaux finirent leur verre.

*

Les jours s'écoulèrent paisiblement et mon second cours de rattrapage arriva. Je n'avais pas adressé la parole à Drago depuis une semaine et me retrouver seule avec lui était assez étrange. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je remarquais qu'il était installé au bureau du professeur.

-Potion d'Amnésie, me précisa-t-il en indiquant le tableau qui se couvrit instantanément d'une écriture fine et penchée.

Et bien sûr, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Le chaudron fondit, libérant sur le sol un liquide orange d'où s'élevaient des volutes grises. Je nettoyais rapidement.

-Je ne regarde pas pendant une seconde ce que tu fais et tu provoque une catastrophe ! s'exclama un garçon blond en colère.

-Qui es-tu ? demandais-je en essayant de me rappeler ce que je faisait là.

Il fronça les sourcils et me regarda avec stupéfaction. Soudain, il sembla se souvenir d'une chose et il plongea sa main dans une de ses poches.

-Tiens boit ça, m'ordonna-t-il en me tendant une petite fiole de liquide verte.

Je l'avalais d'un trait et tout me revint. Drago me regardait en secouant la tête avec consternation.

-Je l'ai quand même réussi, indiquais-je avec fierté.

Il haussa les épaules et commença à ranger ses affaires.

*

La semaine qui suivi, je provoquais encore une catastrophe. La semaine suivante également. Drago commençait à perdre son calme et je me demandais s'il allait finir par s'arracher ses beaux cheveux blonds.

Pour mon cinquième cours de rattrapage, le Dragon me fit préparer une potion Calmante. Je m'apprêtais à verser l'essence de citronnelle quand il m'interrompit, plutôt grossièrement je dois dire.

-Non mais ça ne va pas ? hurla-t-il soudainement. Tu ne sais pas lire ou quoi ? continua le garçon en me montrant le tableau. D'abord les racines de chrysanthèmes et ensuite l'essence de citronnelle !

-Il y a quelqu'un qui aurait bien besoin de cette potion, persifflais-je entre mes dents.

-Quoi ? me demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

J'ajoutais le reste de mes ingrédients et la potion fut prête. Je la versais dans un gobelet que je fis apparaître et la tandis à Drago en souriant.

-Je disais que tu aurais bien besoin d'une potion Calmante.

-Je n'ai pas envie de m'empoisonner, grimaça-t-il. Tu n'as qu'à la boire toi même.

-C'est vrai, au moins tu me taperas moins sur les nerfs, grinçais-je avant d'avaler la potion.

Soudain, je sentis mes entrailles se nouer et un sentiment de colère diffus s'empara de moi. Je levais les yeux vers Drago et une démangeaison se fit sentir dans mon bras droit.

-Alors, je ne t'énerve plus ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ferme-là ! Espèce de petit prétentieux pédant, explosais-je tandis qu'il me regardait d'un air ahuris. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour respirer le même air vicié que toi, vermisseau de bas étage. Ta seule présence est une infamie sans nom, comment oses-tu vivre ?

Je vis la compréhension succéder à sa stupéfaction. Néanmoins seule l'envie de lui crier après et de le frapper persistaient en moi et je ne fis pas vraiment attention quand il sortit la fiole de sa poche. Plus il s'approchait de moi, plus ma fureur devenais intense. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de moi, mon poing s'abattit sur son visage, faisant éclater la commissure de sa lèvre. Il s'arrêta net et me considéra avec effarement en sentant le liquide couler sur son menton. Alors que je le regardais avec un air de triomphe sur le visage, il se jeta sur moi, essayant de me faire avaler de force la potion.

-Ote tes mains dégoutantes ! beuglais-je en me débattant comme une furie.

Le seul résultat que j'obtins fut celui de me retrouver par terre, Drago au dessus de moi. Il parvint à ouvrir la fiole et à m'obliger à la boire tandis qu'il tenait mes poignets dans l'étau de sa main. D'un seul coup, toute la haine que je ressentais s'envola et je me rendis compte avec horreur de mes actes. Non sans éprouver une certaine satisfaction à voir Malefoy les cheveux ébouriffés et la lèvre en sang. Il se redressa et m'aida à faire de même.

Sans échanger un mot, nous retournâmes à la salle commune. Avant qu'il ne dise le mot de passe, je l'arrêtais, me rendant compte qu'il saignait encore. Je sortis un mouchoir de ma poche et l'approchais de son visage. Comme il ne fit pas un geste, j'épongeais le sang tandis que ses yeux demeuraient inexpressifs.

Pansy fut dans tous ses états, son Dragonichou était défiguré. Il précisa simplement que c'était un accident dont j'étais la cause et partit s'asseoir, suivit de son pot-de-colle attitré. Je repérais Théodore qui lisait, assis tout seul dans un coin, et m'empressais de le rejoindre pour lui raconter en détails ce qui venait de se passer. Il rit de bon cœur, surtout quand je lui répétais ce que j'avais dit à Drago. Quand je me levai dans l'intention de partir me coucher, il me retint.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute mais… merci, lâcha Théodore avant de retourner à son livre.

Je me demandais ce que cela voulais signifier mais la fatigue était trop grande.

*

La fois suivante, Drago m'accueillit avec un regard glacial.

-La Goutte du Mort Vivant, annonça-t-il avec un rictus.

-Oh non pas celle là, m'exclamais-je. Je la connais par cœur, ma marraine me la fait tout le temps préparer pour ses clients.

L'étonnement passa sur son visage puis son masque d'indifférence reprit sa place.

-Amortencia ?

Je grimaçais, les philtres d'amour ce n'était vraiment pas ma tasse de thé, mais alors vraiment pas. Même chez Marraine je ne la réussissais pas. J'acquiesçais néanmoins et commençais à préparer les ingrédients.

Drago suivit en détails la préparation, interrompant mes gestes quand je faisais fausse route et me corrigeant quand je me trompais. Tout cela sans élever la voix, avec un calme presque inquiétant. La scène de la dernière fois avait du laisser une trace, autre que la cicatrice sur sa lèvre j'entends. J'étais donc plus détendu et c'était peut-être pour cela que ma potion fut réussie. Je contemplais avec surprise les volutes blanches s'élever en spirales au dessus de mon chaudron.

-Bravo, murmura Drago à mon oreille.

Je sursautais car je ne l'avais pas vu approcher. Il contemplait le liquide avec un sourire un peu nostalgique.

-Tu sens quoi ? me demanda-t-il soudainement alors que je me perdais dans les méandres des fumeroles.

-L'herbe coupée, répondis-je en fermant les yeux et en souriant avec délice. L'odeur des pins dans la forêt et celle de la terre après la pluie. Il y a aussi le parfum des objets anciens et celui du caramel et des roses, achevais-je en ouvrant les yeux. Et toi ?

Il me dévisagea quelques secondes avant de se concentrer sur la potion en fermant les yeux également.

-L'odeur du bois qui brûle dans une cheminée. Le parfum des sapins et d'un gâteau au chocolat qui sort du four. Les draps fraîchement lavés, la vanille et la douceur âcre des oranges.

Il rouvrit les yeux et son visage se durcit. Sans un regard, il sortit de la salle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

_**Petites cachoteries entre amis**_

Les semaines passèrent, les cours s'enchainèrent. Je fis quelques progrès en Potions. Rien de formidable mais les catastrophes s'espacèrent, au plus grand plaisir de Ron, et de Drago j'en étais sûr.

La veille de Noël et du fameux bal, je m'inquiétais un peu. Je n'avais toujours pas reçu la robe de Marraine. Elle et mes parents ne donnaient aucun signe de vie. Je me couchais tôt et réussis à dormir quelques heures avant que la nervosité ne m'empêche de finir la nuit.

Vers six heure trente du matin, je me levais silencieusement et partis prendre une douche brûlante. Habillée, je déambulais quelques minutes dans les couloirs des cachots avant d'aller à la Grande Salle. De la neige tombait du plafond et des centaines de guirlandes et de boules de couleurs décoraient la pièce ainsi que quatre énormes sapins. Il y avait une dizaine de personnes mais aucun Serpentards.

Je m'installais donc, seule représentante de ma maison, et pris conscience de l'immensité de la table. Somnolant encore, je m'évertuais à manger des céréales sans m'endormir.

-Déjà debout ? demanda une voix que je ne reconnus pas tout de suite.

Je levais les yeux et découvris un Théodore entièrement réveillé, qui regardait mes yeux bouffis de sommeil avec ironie. Je lui fis une grimace et il s'installa à mes côtés.

-Tu sais que Blaise va au bal avec une fille de Gryffondor. Et en plus elle est de Sang-Mêlée ! s'exclama le garçon avec une moue dégoutée en mordant dans une tartine.

Je pouffais et bus un verre d'orangeade. Soudain, un bruit d'ailes me parvint et je levais les yeux, juste à temps pour voir une douzaine de hiboux se diriger vers moi. Plusieurs colis furent déposés devant moi tandis que Theodore contemplait la scène avec de grands yeux.

-Tu n'as pas ouverts tes cadeaux de noël ou quoi ? Au fait, merci pour les livres de magie noire, c'est exactement ce que je voulais.

-Quels cadeaux ? demandais-je en lui jetant un regard d'incompréhension.

-Mais ceux au pied de ton lit ! Ne me dit pas que tu ne les as pas vus.

En fait, non, je ne les avais pas vus. J'avais simplement pris ma baguette avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Avisant le plus proche paquet, je l'ouvris et en sortis une grande pochette en satin rose. La dépliant, je découvris toutes sortes d'instruments pour les ongles : du vernis, des limes, des ciseaux…

-« En espérant que tu puisses avoir d'aussi beaux ongles que moi. Joyeux Noël. Chris. » lut Théodore en ouvrant la carte qui y était jointe.

Nous nous regardâmes deux secondes avant d'exploser de rire. Ensuite il m'aida à déballer mes autres présents. Une grande trousse de maquillage et de produits de beauté de Pansy, un livre sur les serpents d'Emilia, un beau jeu d'échec de Théodore lui-même, une grosse boite de chocolat de Crabbe et Goyle. Il me restait quatre cadeaux quand je décidais d'ouvrir la plus grosse boite.

Le carton contenait ma robe de bal, je pouvais voir le bustier argenté brodé du blason des Soren et la jupe blanche en tulle, le tout sertis de milliers de perles scintillantes. Posé au-dessus se trouvait un magnifique masque assortis, ainsi qu'une lettre de Marraine qui espérait que la robe me plaise et qu'elle aille avec les cadeaux d'Oncle Rob et de mes parents.

Le suivant était celui d'Oncle Rob : de superbes chaussures à talons en peau de serpent blancs. Il me précisa que l'animal était mort de vieillesse. Dans un écrin, je découvris une chevalière en argent avec les armoiries de la famille incrustées sur une bénitoïte plate, la pierre rare par excellence. Un cadeau de mes parents.

_Chère Lia,_

_Nous avons longuement réfléchi et te pardonnons ta fuite. Nous ne savions pas que tu souffrais d'être dans l'ombre de tes sœurs et nous espérons que tu nous pardonneras un jour. Ta marraine nous a montré ta robe, tu seras merveilleuse, nous n'en doutons pas. Nous aimerions avoir de tes nouvelles, ma chérie. Un joyeux noël à toi._

_Tes parents qui t'aime et qui t'aimerons toujours. _

_Réan et Virginie Soren. _

_PS : Le cadeau de tes sœurs n'a pas pu être envoyé, tu le découvriras en rentrant. _

Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux et Théodore posa une main sur mon bras en signe de soutien. Du revers de ma manche, j'essuyais les deux gouttes salés qui s'étaient échappées et ouvris mon dernier cadeau.

Il s'agissait d'une vieille boîte à musique au bois brillant d'un brun chaud. Quand je l'ouvris, une étrange symphonie résonna à mes oreilles et m'apaisa instantanément. A l'intérieur du coffret se trouvaient des pétales de rose, de petites branches de sapins et des bonbons au caramel. Je ne doutais pas de la provenance, même si la carte n'était pas signée.

-« A défaut de pouvoir enfermer la pluie. La boîte à musique est aussi ancienne que la bague. », qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? me demanda Théodore.

Je lui adressais un sourire radieux comme réponse, il fit la moue. En regardant tous mes cadeaux, une étrange idée me vint en tête.

-Théodore, avec qui vas-tu au bal ? interrogeais-je avec un sourire mauvais.

-Avec personne, mais tu le sais déjà. Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu fais peur.

Aussitôt j'effaçais ce sourire de mon visage pour en prendre un autre, plus enjoué. Je sortis ma baguette et réduisis mes cadeaux pour pouvoir les mettre dans ma poche, bien à l'abri. Je me tournais ensuite vers Théodore en me frottant les mains d'appréhension, il recula d'un centimètre. Finalement, je jetais un coup d'œil alentour pour être sûr que personne n'entende.

-Je sais que tu aurais voulu inviter Pansy au bal, commençais-je alors qu'il ouvrait des yeux comme des billes. Moi, ça ne m'aurais pas dérangé d'y aller avec Drago.

-Je le savais, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire de triomphe. Quel est le plan ?

Ce fut à mon tour d'être décontenancé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être extra-lucide quand il voulait ! A moins que sa grande intelligence en soit la raison ?

-Je réussis plutôt bien mes sorts de métamorphoses et j'ai eu l'idée de revêtir deux tenues différentes pour ce soir. Une blanche pour jouer une belle inconnue mystérieuse et une d'une autre couleur pour être moi. C'est un bal masqué, ce sera facile. Je m'éclipserais par dans les jardin et me transformerais.

-Tu espères faire tomber Drago à tes pieds ? demanda-t-il, et j'acquiesçais. Je te servirais d'alibi pour toutes les fois où les autres te chercheraient, mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

-Si tout se passe bien, Malefoy n'aura d'yeux que pour moi. Enfin mon autre moi, précisais-je en jouant avec ma cuillère. Pansy délaissé, tu pourrasla faire danser et à la fin de la soirée elle sera en colère contre Drago et ne lui parlera peut-être plus. Lui n'en aura que faire parce qu'il m'aura toujours en tête. Et c'est à ce moment là que tu interviens ! m'exclamais-je en pointant mon index sur lui. Je m'arrangerais pour éloigner les filles et tu auras tout le loisir de la consoler.

J'achevais l'explication de mon plan avec une grande satisfaction, remuant sur le banc tellement j'étais excitée. Il réfléchit quelques minutes avant d'accepter.

Nous rejoignîmes notre salle commune pour nous asseoir près du feu. Sortant un paquet vert d'une de mes poches, je le déposais devant la cheminée. Comme prévu, Drago fut le premier à descendre. Il nous salua et nous souhaita un joyeux noël avant de s'asseoir avec nous pour attendre Pansy, qui sinon allait faire une crise. Encore comme prévu, il s'approcha du paquet. Quand il y lut son nom il nous regarda mais nous nous contentâmes de hausser les épaules et de reprendre notre discussion.

Du coin de l'œil je vis qu'il tenait entre ses mains une belle étoffe de cachemire grise comme ses yeux, brodée de son blason en soie vert émeraude comme sa bague. J'avais jeté quelques sorts à l'écharpe pour qu'elle sente les draps frais, la vanille et l'orange. Quand il sentit ces odeurs, un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage et il noua le foulard autour de son cou.

Ce beau moment de calme fut brisé par Pansy que je ne vis pas arrivé. Déjà elle ramassait la carte que j'avais accrochée au cadeau et que Drago n'avait pas eu le temps de lire.

-« Devant la cheminée, même si ce n'est pas un drap. Pour le gâteau, une autre fois peut-être ? », lut-elle en regardant Drago d'un air incrédule. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Qu'importe, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix cassante en lui arrachant la carte des mains pour la mettre dans sa poche. J'ai faim.

Il se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte et Pansy fut obligé de le suivre. Théodore se tourna vers moi en haussant un sourcil puis il esquissa un grand sourire.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

_**Quand vient l'heure du bal**_

Je passais la matinée à jouer aux échecs avec Théodore. Les filles me remercièrent pour leur cadeau. J'avais acheté à Pansy tout un assortiment de soin de beauté, un flacon de mon philtre d'amour pour Chris qui me promit de l'utiliser aujourd'hui même, un vieux livre sur l'Antiquité pour Elisa et les étranges friandises des Weasley pour Crabbe et Goyle.

L'après-midi, après avoir mis mes cadeaux et Lilith en sécurité, je trainais Théodore dans le parc pour faire un bonhomme de neige. Cela dégénéra en bataille de boules de neiges quand les autres arrivèrent. C'est dégoulinante d'eau et de neige fondue que je rentrais avec les filles pour commencer à nous préparer.

Dans la chambre, j'ouvris la malle et jetais un sortilège de transformation à la boîte contenant la robe. Je ne pouvais prendre le risque de la déballer dans le dortoir. Après une bonne douche chaude et vêtue d'un peignoir, je commençais à me préparer sérieusement aux côtés de Pansy et de Chris. Les crèmes de la première me firent un teint superbe, le nécessaire à manucure de la seconde me permis d'avoir des ongles magnifique. Je séchais mes cheveux et décidais de les laisser libre avec ma robe de couleur. Une touche de maquillage plus tard et il fut temps de mettre les robes.

Pansy portait une longue robe émeraude faite d'un seul tenant qui semblait moulée sur son corps. Théodore allait être vert ! Chris avait opté pour une tenue assez courte d'un bleu pastel qui faisait ressortir sa blondeur et ses yeux azurs. Je remarquais également qu'Elisa avait une robe blanche longues, l'exact opposé de Mei qui avait choisi le noir. Millicent, elle, n'allait pas au bal.

Je contemplais le vêtement que j'avais ensorcelé d'après une image que j'avais en tête. Devant le miroir je me figeais. Qui était cette inconnue ? Je n'avais jamais porté de rouge avant, je n'avais jamais pensé que cela mettrais tellement en valeur mes cheveux bruns foncés. La robe était un corset carmin aux manches bouffantes du même gris que mes yeux. La longue jupe argentée retombait sur mes pieds dans un drapé soyeux et des broderies rappelaient le rouge du bustier. Je cherchais le masque et mis mes chaussures.

Un long ruban noir retenait le loup qui ne cachait que mes yeux. Il était fait d'un satin écarlate et de contours argent. Les lanières de mes souliers affinaient mes chevilles, de plus les chaussures étaient vraiment confortable, j'avais l'impression de flotter en marchant. Les filles me regardèrent, admiratives, mais elles aussi étaient très belles.

Je sortis la première dans la salle commune, il fallait que j'essaye ma transformation car je n'avais même pas encore vu ma véritable robe. En arrivant dans la pièce, je remarquais sans surprise que les garçons étaient affalés dans les canapés, attendant l'heure du bal ou leur cavalière. Quand j'arrivais, tous les regards masculins se portèrent sur moi et ils se mirent à me détailler des pieds à la tête. Même Dragonichou que je reconnus sous son masque vert!

Théodore se leva, s'approcha pour prendre ma main et me faire un baisemain. Il me tendit son bras et nous sortîmes de la salle sous quelques regards envieux. Dehors, il m'entraîna dans des toilettes désertes et ferma la porte avec un sort.

-Tu es très belle, me complimenta-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Il portait une longue robe de sorcier bien cintrée, noir avec un col bleu. Il avait un masque fait de plumes de paons, un véritable chef-d'œuvre. Lui adressant un sourire, je jetais mon sort de métamorphose et me contemplait dans un miroir.

A présent je portais une robe au bustier ajustée légèrement argenté et à la jupe blanche bouffante qui cachait mes pieds. Des petites pierres brillantes étaient incrustées dans le tissu vaporeux et le blason de la famille était cousu sur mon torse en fils bleu nuit. Mes cheveux étaient pris dans un chignon lâche d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches bouclés. Le masque, quant à lui, recouvrait tout sauf le bas de mon visage et il était composé d'un tressage de fils argent et bleu sombre avec quelques diamants qui faisait briller le tout. Même la bague de serpents que je portais avec changée. A la place, mon annulaire droit soutenait la chevalière de mes parents. Je me tournais vers Théodore, il me regardait avec de grands yeux.

-Waouh ! souffla-t-il. Si Malefoy ne se jette pas à tes pieds, c'est qu'il est malade.

*

Dans le Hall, tout le monde attendait que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent. Certains se promenaient dans le jardin de roses qui avait été aménagé spécialement pour ce soir, en bas des escaliers menant au parc. Moi, j''attendais de voir Pansy pour m'éclipser et faire mon entrée. A ce moment là, Drago arriva avec elle et ils s'approchèrent de nous. Je pus voir que le garçon blond était très beau dans sa robe noire cintré et au col montant. Son masque émeraude en peau de serpent faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux gris. Pansy m'attrapa par la main et m'entraîna à l'écart.

-Tu as vu comme il est beau ! s'exclama-t-elle avec extase.

Je hochais la tête et me demandais pourquoi elle m'avait éloigné.

-Théodore n'est pas mal non plus, me confia timidement la jeune fille.

Ah ! C'était donc ça. Elle l'avait enfin remarqué. Histoire de la faire mijoter dans ses pensées contradictoires, je prétextais devoir dire bonjour à quelqu'un et me fondis dans la foule. Aussi discrètement que je pus, je me Désillusionnais et tentait de monter les marches de l'escalier en marbre sans bousculer ceux qui descendaient. Arrivée dans un coin où personne ne pouvait me voir, je me métamorphosais et me rendis visible. Ensuite, je marchais vers le haut de l'escalier et commençais à descendre lentement.

Beaucoup de regards convergèrent vers moi mais seul le sien m'intéressait. Je vis Théodore lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes et il leva la tête. Au moment où nos regards se croisèrent, les portes s'ouvrirent et les élèves commencèrent à entrer. Pansy tira Drago par la manche, il la suivit tout en me jetant un dernier coup d'œil. Arrivé en bas, il ne restait plus que Théodore dans le Hall, je me métamorphosais et nous entrâmes dans la salle.

Les tables avaient disparues, remplacées par de plus petites, rondes et éparpillés dans la pièce. Au centre, un grand espace avait été laissé pour danser. Ce n'était plus de la neige qui tombait du plafond mais une multitude de paillettes qui disparaissaient en touchant le sol. Des guirlandes argentées et blanches décoraient les murs et des photophores en cristal flottaient dans les airs.

Nous nous installâmes à une table et fûmes rejoint par Drago et Pansy puis par Chris et son cavalier. Cette dernière s'était trouvé le plus beau des Serdaigles de septième année, il la regardait béatement et je soupçonnais d'avoir usée de mon cadeau. Pendant que nous dinions, je vis Drago jeter quelques brefs coups d'œil dans la salle, à la recherche de mon autre moi, espérais-je. Une fois nos estomacs repus, la musique s'éleva dans la salle. Théodore prit ma main et m'entraîna sur la piste tandis que les autres nous suivaient.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

_**Miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus cruelle**_

Après plusieurs danses, je remarquais que la soirée était déjà bien entamée. Mon cavalier m'entraîna dans les jardins le long de sentiers sinueux, jusqu'à un banc caché par les buisons de roses. Il m'invita à me transformer et à aller danser avec Drago, il m'attendrait là jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Je fis donc ce qu'il me dit et entrais dans la Grande Salle, une angoisse sourde commençant à me nouer le ventre.

-Puis-je vous inviter à danser ? fit une voix à ma droite.

Je me retournais et découvris un Serpentard de sixième année à la peau mate. Déçue, je m'apprêtais à prendre congé quand un de ses amis arriva en le bousculant.

-C'est avec moi qu'elle va danser, déclara le nouvel arrivant en me reluquant sans gêne.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir ma baguette et à leurs dire ce que je pensais de leurs manières scandaleuses, quand quelqu'un derrière moi intervint.

-Dégagez, s'exclama une voix glaciale tandis que la peur se lisait sur le visage des deux autres.

Ils disparurent en une seconde et je fis volte-face, pour me retrouver nez-à-nez avec Malefoy. Je comprenais mieux la terreur des deux autres à présent. Il s'inclina légèrement et me tendit sa main.

-M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Bien sûr, lui répondis-je sur le même ton, celui dont je n'avais jamais usé en sa présence.

Il prit ma main pour y poser ses lèvres, si douces et chaudes que j'en fus étonnée. Ensuite il me conduisit vers la piste où une musique lente se jouait. Je retins un frisson quand il posa l'une de ses mains au creux de mes reins et qu'il se rapprocha. A présent, je pouvais sentir son odeur, mélange de santal et d'amande, de musc et de fleur d'oranger. Je fermais à demi les yeux, profitant da sa délicieuse proximité.

Après deux ou trois danses sur le même rythme, je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Son visage s'approcha lentement et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Je fermais les yeux et constatais que Drago ne m'était pas indifférent, loin de là. Réalisant que j'avais peut-être des sentiments pour lui, je pris peur et rompit brusquement notre étreinte.

J'essayais de m'éloigner mais il attrapa ma main. Me dégageant, je m'enfuis à travers la foule. Le temps qu'il parvienne dans le hall, j'étais déjà dans les jardins. En arrivant au banc où Théodore m'attendait, je levais ma baguette dans l'intention de me métamorphoser et me rendit compte que ma bague avait disparut. Je lançais tout de même le sort et m'asseyais aux côtés de Théodore, juste au moment où Drago arrivait.

-Vous n'avez pas vu une fille avec une robe blanche ? demanda-t-il promptement.

Théodore lui désigna l'un des sentiers qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité et le garçon aux cheveux blonds disparus dans les ténèbres. A ce moment là, je repris mon souffle.

-Et bien, c'était moins une, observa mon cavalier en souriant. Tu as eu du mal à partir ?

-Tu plaisantes ? J'y ai laissé ma bague ! m'exclamais-je en regardant ma main où ne restait que la chevalière avec les serpents.

Il partit d'un rire sonore et m'aida à me lever, puis nous nous dirigeâmes tranquillement vers la Grande Salle. Pansy était assise à une table, seule, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je m'approchais et tentais de la consoler, ensuite je la laissais aux bons soins de Théodore et partis saluer Hermione.

Avec Ron, ils faisaient une pause, assis à l'une des tables. Peu après, Harry et Ginny nous rejoignirent. Théodore arriva quelques minutes plus tard pour me dire qu'il raccompagnait Pansy à la salle commune. Il avait un sourire radieux que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

-Ne profite pas d'elle, lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

Il me regarda et leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré que je puisse avoir une telle image de lui. Tandis que je riais, il me tourna le dos et sortis de la salle avec Pansy. La musique était plus rythmée à présent et Hermione me traina sur la piste. Je m'y amusais plusieurs minutes avant de repérer Drago.

Le blond était assis tout seul à une table, la plus éloigné du centre. Il passa sa main sur son visage et sembla perdu dans ses pensées. Je me dépêchais de le rejoindre.

-Tu danses ? lui demandais-je joyeusement.

Il releva brusquement la tête et me dévisagea un instant, un pâle sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Quand nous rejoignîmes la piste, la musique était redevenue plus lente. Drago n'eut pas la même proximité qu'avant mais sa présence provoquait encore une fois des fourmillements dans mon ventre.

-Alors, tu as aimé mon cadeau ?

Il esquissa un léger sourire avant de me répondre.

-Dommage pour le gâteau.

A la fin de la chanson, il me lâcha et sortis de la Grande Salle à pas lent, complètement égaré dans ses pensées. Je décidais de rentrer à la salle commune, voir où Théodore en était.

J'arrivais quelques minutes après Drago qui était déjà affalé dans un canapé à côté de mon cavalier. Pansy n'était pas là. Je posais mon masque sur la table base et m'affalais sur Theodore, la tête posée sur ses genoux.

-Tu as l'air d'un chien ma belle, m'informa-t-il en me caressant les cheveux.

Je lui envoyais mon poing dans ce que j'espérais être son ventre, mais il m'intercepta en riant. Offusquée, je fermais les yeux et ne lui répondis pas quand il me parla.

-Tu t'es bien amusé ? demanda-t-il à Drago avec une note de cynisme dans la voix.

-Disparue, grogna le blond en tendant quelque chose à Théodore.

-Jolie bague. Tu ferais mieux de faire des recherches sur d'héraldique pour la retrouver.

J'allais le tuer ! Il ne voulait pas lui dire que c'était moi comme il y était ? Ou plutôt non, il ne risquait pas de me trouver, sauf s'il consultait le livre que mon père m'avait offert. Les familles de l'Upartisk ne figurent que dans les ouvrages que la Communauté édite, enfin en théorie. Il y avait quand même quelques chances que notre famille soit mentionnée autre part, Théodore l'avait bien découvert. Je finis par m'endormir car, quand mon ami me réveilla, Drago avait disparu et la pièce était vide.

-Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, on dirait, m'indiqua le garçon en m'aidant à me mettre debout.

-Ce n'était pas moi, lançais-je avec mauvaise humeur en récupérant mon masque. Il pensait que j'étais celle qu'il voulait, uniquement parce qu'avec un masque c'est facile d'imaginer des choses.

-Si tu le dis ma belle. Si tu le dis.

Il monta l'escalier sur ces mots, m'abandonnant au pied des marches. En trainant les pieds, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain qui était vide et me regardais dans le miroir. Je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler sur mes joues et de diluer mon maquillage en longs sillons noirs. Pansy n'était pas la seule à pleurer ce soir. J'étais triste, incroyablement et irrévocablement malheureuse. Croyant me venger de l'attitude hautaine de Drago, je me retrouvais prise dans un piège. Un effroyable piège, le pire de tous.

Non décidément, je ne pouvais être entrain de tomber amoureuse de ce glaçon. Il a tellement de défauts. Mes ses gestes peuvent être tellement tendres. En plus il veut juste s'amuser, je n'ai qu'à regarder Pansy. Quoique, il m'a couru après et m'a cherché dans les jardins.

Mon poing gauche s'abattit sur l'image que me renvoyais le miroir et une douleur aiguë me transperça la main. J'avais mal agit, la souffrance s'accentua. Je l'avais manipulé, le miroir commença à se fendiller. Je l'avais peut-être blessé, du sang coulait sur la glace.

J'arrêtais et contemplais mes phalanges ensanglantées où s'incrustaient quelques fragments de verre. Je les enlevais un par un et passais ma main sous l'eau avant de l'envelopper dans mon mouchoir. Un coup de baguette et le miroir fut réparé. Ma main, elle, je la laissais comme ça et partis me coucher.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

_**Terreur nocturne**_

Le lendemain, je trouvais une vielle boîte de pansements dans la salle de bain. Je découvrais aussi une courte paire de mitaines anthracite qui cachées mon bandage. Je ne voulais pas qu'on voit ça mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas l'effacer avec un sort. Cela aurait été facile pourtant, trop facile.

Pansy se réveilla assez tard dans la matinée. Elle avait cessé de pleurer mais son visage était dénué d'expressions. De plus, je remarquais qu'elle ne parler plus Drago. Loin de préoccuper celui-ci, j'étais sûre qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Je ne l'avais pas encore vu aujourd'hui mais Théodore m'apprit qu'il s'était précipité à la bibliothèque dès que celle-ci fut ouverte. J'étais vraiment mal.

Je passais ma journée dans un état de semi conscience, uniquement tourmentée par mes actions de la veille. Avec Pansy, nous ressemblions à deux loques, j'en suis persuadée. Quand Théodore me demanda pourquoi je gardais mes gants même pour manger, je prétextais avoir pris froid dans la neige. Il me jeta un regard pénétrant, essayant de voir si je mentais ou pas.

Le soir, Drago était assis sur un canapé à lire un livre d'Héraldique. Un de plus, m'apprit Théodore. En voyant ça, je descendis au dortoir, m'enfermer dans le silence de ma chambre.

*

Deux jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, Drago se plongeant de plus en plus dans les livres, frustré de ne rien trouver. Presque plus personne n'osait l'approcher. Plus le temps passé et plus une sorte de dépression m'envahissait, je donnais l'excuse de la maladie quand Théodore me posait des questions. Seul Pansy redevint bientôt elle-même. Elle passait de long moment avec mon ami et ce fut une chance pour moi. Sans la diversion de la jeune fille, Théodore aurait deviné depuis longtemps qu'il se passait quelque chose.

*

Ce fut le troisième jour, où Pansy me découvrit dans une douche les vêtements trempés, que tout bascula. Comme je ne voulais pas bouger et que je m'évanouis, d'après elle, elle dut se résoudre à chercher quelqu'un.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandais-je froidement.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, répondit Théodore en me soulevant dans ses bras.

Je crus qu'il allait me ramener dans le dortoir mais il prit la direction de la salle commune. Ne voulant pas voir les regards incrédules fixés sur moi, j'enfouis ma tête dans les plis de la robe de mon ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda quelqu'un.

-Ou tu l'emmène ? questionna une fille.

Il ne répondit à aucune question et se contenta d'avancer. Arrivé à destination, il s'arrêta.

-Ah non ! m'exclamais-je horrifiée. Je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie.

Pourtant je n'eus pas le choix, je m'évanouis une nouvelle fois.

*

Je flottais dans les ténèbres et j'entendais des sons. Le bruit d'une conversation lointaine. Peu à peu les voix devinrent plus nettes et je reconnus celle de Théodore puis celle de Pansy. Je sombrais à nouveau.

La seconde fois, j'entendis Théodore me parler mais je ne comprenais rien. Puis cela se précisa et je pus capter ses mots.

-Bon, tu pourrais te réveiller maintenant, tu as assez fait peur à tout le monde. Même Drago est venu te voir deux fois, murmurait-il.

Drago ? Il était venu ? Me forçant à me réveiller, je repris peu à peu conscience de ce qui m'entourait. J'étais allongée dans des draps rêches et une odeur de produit aseptisant flottait dans l'air. J'ouvris les yeux et un éclat blanc m'aveugla. Quelques instants plus tard, je découvris Théodore qui secouait la tête avec exaspération.

-Huit heures, vingt minutes et quarante secondes. Bon réveil.

Je me relevais sur un coude et vis avec horreur qu'un nouveau bandage enserrait ma main. Je levais les yeux vers Théodore qui me regardait d'un air triste.

-Je ne ferais aucun commentaire là-dessus mais si tu allais mal, tu aurais du m'en parler. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé ? me demanda-t-il avec une certaine colère. Tu me disais que tu avais déjà mangé et pendant ce temps tu me mentais.

Je me recroquevillais en le voyant s'approcher mais il se contenta de m'embrasser sur le front.

-Je te laisse te changer, déclara le garçon en me montrant mes vêtements posés sur une chaise. Madame Pomfresh a dit que tu pourrais sortir une fois réveillé.

Il tira le rideau autour de mon lit et je m'habillais. Théodore m'attendait de l'autre côté et nous descendîmes ensemble jusqu'à la salle commune. Sur le chemin nous eûmes une conversation.

-Ecoute Lia, il faut que tu lui dises.

-Je ne peux pas ! protestais-je. Il sera affreusement déçu. Si je ne lui dis rien, il finira par m'oublier.

-Si ce n'est pas toi qui le fait, je le ferais, me menaça mon ami avec un ton dur.

-Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! m'exclamais-je indigné tandis que nous arrivions devant l'accès à la salle commune.

-Alors, dis-lui !

-Lui dire quoi ? demanda une voix placide.

Nous nous retournâmes et constatâmes que Drago attendait que nous nous enlevions du chemin. Nous nous poussâmes et il entra dans la salle commune. Avant que la porte ne se referme, nous le suivîmes. Il était tard et je partis me coucher, laissant Théodore et Pansy discuter.

*

Je me réveillais en plein milieu de la nuit et en sueur. Un cauchemar terrible mais je ne m'en souvenais déjà plus. Jetant un coup d'œil sur le lit d'à côté, je m'aperçus qu'il était vide. Pourtant il était trois heures du matin, la jeune fille aurait du être couchée depuis longtemps. Furtivement, je sortis du dortoir et me dirigeais vers la salle commune. Voulant franchir la barrière, je me heurtais à quelqu'un qui descendait l'escalier et lui tombait dessus. Il me fallut quelques instants pour que mes yeux s'adaptent à l'étrange lumière phosphorescente que dégageais le plafond et que je me redresse instantanément.

-Merci de m'attaquer en pleine nuit, chuchota une voix glaciale.

Je ne pouvais me tromper, c'était bien Drago que j'avais renversé. Je le détaillais à la lumière diaphane et constatais qu'il était en pyjama. Ou plutôt en pantalon de pyjama. Je baissais les yeux sur ma propre personne pour me rappeler que moi aussi j'étais en vêtements de nuit, en short et débardeur qui plus est.

-Jolie pyjama, lança-t-il en me détaillant avec attention, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Le rouge de mes joues resta invisible dans cette semi obscurité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? soufflais-je tandis que reprenais mes esprits.

-La même chose que toi.

Il me prit le poignet pour me retourner vers le centre de la salle. Je distinguais deux silhouettes enlacées sur un canapé. C'était Théodore et Pansy.

-On les réveille ? proposais-je d'un ton espiègle.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi es-tu descendu sinon ?

-Pour voir si je ne rêvais pas, murmura le garçon. Pansy et Théodore, qui l'aurait cru ?

Je posais sur lui un regard hostile et voulus retourner dans mon dortoir. Néanmoins, j'oubliais que Drago tenait encore mon poignet et il me retint.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je pensais juste que tu sortais avec lui ou quelque chose du genre, me dit-il avec douceur et un regard étrange.

Je me détendis et posais mes yeux sur lui. Une seule envie me tenaillait, celle de l'embrasser. En le voyant si proche de moi, le torse nu, une bouffée de désir me submergea. Je me dégageais, un peu brusquement je dois l'avouer, et regagnais le plus vite possible mon dortoir. Une fois dans mon lit, je m'autorisais à respirer calmement et à réfléchir. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis Pansy rentrer dans la pièce.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

_**Quand tu m'énerves !**_

Théodore et Pansy ensemble, c'était officiel.

Ca me faisait plaisir pour eux, surtout pour Théodore. Mais ça me rendait triste aussi.

*

Je descendis de bonne heure prendre mon petit déjeuner. Depuis mon passage à l'infirmerie, j'avais décidé de manger à nouveau. Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant la rentrée et je décidais de m'attaquer à mes devoirs. Je montais donc à la bibliothèque et retrouvais celui qui me hantait, assis à une table. Il lisait un livre sur les blasons, une fois encore. Je m'installais en face de lui, il ne leva même pas les yeux.

Je fis mon devoir de Sortilèges, ainsi que celui de Runes, pendant qu'il tournait les pages au fil de sa lecture. Rangeant mes affaires, je sortis le livre de mon père, aucun titre n'était visible sur sa couverture noire. J'hésitais à lui donner.

-Elle est vraiment importante cette fille ? demandais-je.

Il me regarda puis il hocha la tête.

-Je crois que je commence à désespérer, me confia-t-il en retournant son livre sur la table. Mais un Malefoy n'abandonne jamais.

Son ton était tranchant, déterminé. Un sourire triste éclaira mes lèvres.

-Et si tu la trouvais et que c'était une fille ordinaire. Si tu étais déçu ?

-Impossible, avoua le garçon avec un regard brûlant.

Je détournais les yeux et fis glisser le livre vers lui, puis je me levais.

-Le premier chapitre, mais tu risque de le regretter, lançais-je avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

Ca y était, je ne pouvais faire marche arrière. Il allait bientôt connaître la vérité. J'errais dans les couloirs pendant quelques minutes puis une idée me vint.

Essoufflée, j'arrivais à la plus haute tour du château. Me penchant par-dessus les créneaux, je distinguais le lac et la forêt, ainsi que le parc. Les serres étaient minuscules d'ici ! Je croisais les bras sur le mur et posais ma tête au dessus. Mon regard divagua au loin tandis que le soleil de midi se reflétait sur l'eau miroitante.

-Tu as été difficile à trouver.

C'était lui, je n'avais même pas besoin de me retourner pour le savoir. Il s'approcha de moi et je me tournais vers lui. Son visage était impassible, comme d'habitude. Il me prit la main gauche, caressa délicatement les cicatrices de mes phalanges puis passa la bague de mes parents à mon annulaire. De son autre main, il souleva ma main droite où se demeurait la chevalière aux serpents.

-Cette bague et la mienne sont dans notre famille depuis des décennies. J'avais été obligé de laissé la verte à Barjow jusqu'à ce que je lui apporte la bleue. Quand je t'ai rencontré, je voulais juste récupérer ma chevalière et mes armoiries. L'autre aurait du être celle pour ma future épouse, mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'aucune femme ne méritait ce titre. Je m'en suis donc débarrassé, acheva-t-il en plongeant ses yeux gris dans les miens.

Il lâcha mes mains et s'approcha un peu plus. D'un doigt, il effleura ma joue. Un frisson incontrôlable me parcourut l'échine. Prenant mon visage entre ses grandes mains blanches, il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Approfondissant notre étreinte, il passa ses bras derrière moi pour me serrer contre lui. J'accrochais mes doigts dans le tissu soyeux de sa robe, craignant qu'il s'éloigne, craignant que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

Revenant sur terre après que nous nous séparâmes, je constatais que ma bague aux serpents avait changé de couleur, la pierre était blanche à présent. Celle de Drago aussi. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je… C'est une légende ! protesta le jeune homme en regardant sa bague avec désarroi.

-De quoi ?

-Les bagues, répondit-il en me regardant. Quand deux personnes s'aiment, les pierres deviendraient blanches. Mais cela ne s'est pas produit récemment et tout le monde pensait que c'était un mythe. Il faut dire aussi que, dans ma famille, on se marrie plus pour l'argent que par amour, acheva le garçon avec une grimace.

J'esquissais un sourire et fis un pas en avant. Attrapant son col, je le tirais vers moi et déposais un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

*

Main dans la main, nous arrivâmes dans la salle commune. Théodore me fit un clin d'œil et m'adressa un grand sourire.

*

**Quelques années plus tard.**

-Bon, espèce de petit prétentieux, tu as bientôt fini ? grinçais-je en trépignant devant la porte.

-Petit, moi ? s'exclama Drago en sortant tranquillement de la salle de bain.

Je lui tirais la langue, le poussais brutalement et entrais dans la pièce d'eau. Il me suivit et passa ses bras autour de moi.

-Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un réveil aussi doux ? chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

-Ne m'approche plus ! protestais-je en détachant chaque syllabe et en me dégageant.

Il me regarda, désemparé par mon attitude inhabituelle. Quand il leva une main pour me caresser la joue, je la repoussais sans ménagement avant de me précipiter sur les toilettes. Pour la deuxième fois du matin, je vomis.

-Lia !

Il se précipita à mes côtés pendant que je me relevais. Je me lavais la bouche et lui fis face.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie ? demanda Drago avec inquiétude. Tu es malade ?

-Oh, oui, tu m'as rendu malade ! aboyais-je en le frappant avec mon index. Et ce n'est que le début, il reste encore huit mois.

L'incompréhension fit place à la stupéfaction, puis à la joie. Mon mari aux cheveux longs et d'un blond presque blanc me sauta dessus, et commença à m'étouffer.

Il ne faut pas lui dire, mais j'étais bien contente d'être dans ses bras.

*

**Onze mois plus tard.**

Je confiais Cryanne à son père et bondit sur mon meilleur ami pour le féliciter. Théodore me fit tournoyer quelques instants dans les airs avant de me reposer. Je m'approchais ensuite de Pansy.

-Félicitation. Ça fait quoi d'être Madame Nott, maintenant ?

-Ne me dit pas que tu ne t'ais pas encore habitué ! s'exclama Pansy avec indignation.

-Ca ne fait qu'une semaine ! protestais-je. Et je n'ai pas dit que je prendrais le nom de mon idiot de mari.

-On parle de moi à ce que j'entends, intervint Drago en souriant.

Il me tendit notre bébé et il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

Un sourire immense se dessina sur mon visage. J'étais heureuse.

Comme dans un conte de fée.

**FIN**


	16. Chapter 16 : BONUS

**Chapitre 16 **

_**BONUS**_

Les étoiles commencèrent à se réveiller dans les ténèbres. A la lueur du clair de Lune et par une chaude nuit de juin, Drago et moi étions allongés sur une couverture, les yeux levés vers le ciel, sur le sol de la plus haute tour du château.

Calé sur un coude, il tourna la tête vers moi et me dévisagea. Je me redressais et le fis basculer à terre, me retrouvant à genoux au-dessus de lui. Je me penchais, mes cheveux balayant son visage. Jouant nonchalamment avec le foulard qu'il avait autour du cou, et que je lui avais offert, je me rapprochais encore un peu et l'embrassais avec douceur. Puis la douceur se changea en passion.

Seule la nuit et les étoiles furent les témoins de notre étreinte enflammée. Assise sur son ventre, je caressais son front, faisant glisser entre mes doigts des mèches de sa chevelure dorée. Soudain, il effleura ma joue et prit mes mains qu'il posa sur son cœur.

-« Voici des fruits, des fleurs, des feuilles et des branches et puis voici mon cœur, qui ne bat que pour vous. Ne le déchirez pas avec vos deux mains blanches et, qu'à vos yeux si beaux l'humble présent soit doux. », récita-t-il en me regardant tendrement.

Je l'embrassais encore une fois avant de m'allonger à ses côtés tandis qu'il me prenait dans ses bras protecteurs.

* * *

**Lia Soren**

Cynique et certainement sadique à certains égards, Lia est en perpétuel recherche d'attention. De l'exhibition de son serpent jusqu'à son regard hautain, elle aimerait combler le manque affectif de ses parents, qui ont toujours porté ses demi-sœurs aux nues. Malgré cet apparent caractère froid et distant, la jeune femme cherchera par tous les moyens à se lier pour connaître les joies d'une vraie amitié. Et c'est seulement à ceux qui lui sont proches qu'elle révèle sa vraie personnalité, enjouée et plutôt gentille.

Sa confiance en elle est très grande malgré le fait que ses parents l'aient toujours rabaissé d'une manière ou d'une autre pendant son adolescence. Elle sait qu'elle à un talent innée pour les enchantements et se fait un plaisir de se donner en spectacle à certains moments, même si cela la gêne par la suite quelques fois. Par contre, pour le reste elle n'est pas vraiment douée et sa paresse lui entraîne souvent de mauvaise note.

Lia appréhende la vie comme elle vient, avec une sorte d'optimiste éternel qui lui est propre. Elle aimerait bien vivre une grande histoire d'amour comme les Moldus en ont le secret, même si elle ne se l'avouera jamais.

Ses rapports avec ses parents sont assez conflictuels mais elle entretient un semblant de relation familiale avec son père qui lui apprend tout ce qu'il peut sur l'Angleterre et sa famille. Avec sa belle-mère, elle ne s'entend plus qu'occasionnellement depuis son entrée au collège de sorcellerie, quand elle avait onze ans. Lia lui en veut d'avoir bouleversée la vie qu'elle avait avec son père, de s'être immiscée comme une étrangère en lui imposant deux sœurs qu'elle ne voulait pas.

De plus, pendant son adolescence, elle éprouve une profonde jalousie envers ses demi-sœurs que ses parents gâtent pour les féliciter de leurs bonnes notes. A un moment de sa première année, elle décida d'arrêter de faire des efforts pour être au même niveau que les deux jumelles et se contenta de travailler pour ce qui lui plaisait. Elle ne retint presque rien de l'histoire de son pays et ne s'intéressa pas à l'emplacement des astres qui, selon elle, étaient beaucoup trop éloignés pour s'en soucier. Mais la matière dans laquelle elle échoua dans les grandes largeurs étaient bien la préparation de potions. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle détestait cette matière, elle pensait que seule sa baguette lui suffirait dans la vie. D'ailleurs, qui a besoin d'une potion quand on peut jeter un sort ?

Elle est plutôt fourbe car elle n'hésitera pas à se créer un personnage (robe blanche) pour arriver à ses fins, manipulant les gens par la même occasion.

* * *

Voilà, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fanfiction et je ne pensais pas que j'arriverais au bout!

A bientôt! Laissez une review! ^^


End file.
